Royal Needs
by LollipopCloudsandHoneyTyphoons
Summary: When a marriage meeting goes wrong between Princess Karin and Prince Kazune, the two wish to never see each other again. But both of their fathers insist that they're a perfect match. Will they fall in love when the both of them are given a romantic year to? Or will Princess Karin fall in love with Prince Jin, her childhood friend that returned home? Future Lemon!
1. A Proper Meeting

**Princess Karin's POV**

"Hime-sama!"A voice called.

I felt myself being pulled back into the real world, sunlight ruining my sleep.

I turned on my side, hugging my pillow close.

"Princess Karin!"Another voice begged.

I started whining, the sunlight was bothering me.

"No..."I groaned.

"Hime-sama!"

"She's not waking up, Miyon."

"I know, Rika-chan, I guess we're just going to have to think of something else.. hmm.. let's see..."

I frowned a little, trying not to open up my eyes to see what they were planning.

"I seriously hope she remembers she's going to be late to her marriage meeting if she doesn't get up soon.."

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly.

"Oh, god! The marriage meeting!"

**Prince Kazune's POV**

"So, your highness, which crown would you prefer?"One of my maids asked, giving me a choice between 3.

I pointed to the one in the middle, a new black and gold crown my father had specially made for me in order to match with my new outfit I'd be wearing today.

_Geez, why do I have to be bothered so early in the morning with this stuff! Just choose a damn outfit for me and put it on! This princess everyone's been talking about can't be so pretty it's just SO important that I have to look my best, right? None of these stupid marriage meetings turn out right, anyway!How come these maids can't figure out that I hated being bothered since I was a baby? They're so stupid, after 18 years? Seriously.._

"So, Prince Kazune, are you excited about your marriage meeting? I hear this princess is popular in at least 24 kingdoms!" Prince Yuki, one of my friends asked me.

I sighed before answering. "I don't really care either way.. I bet she's just another well trained smart girl who has no real personality whatsoever and just acts fake like all of the other girls I met... I don't even think I'll actually get married if all of these princesses are going to be the same all of the time."

Yuki sounded worried, "But, Prince Kazune, you have to have at least a little bit of hope..."

"Shut up."

Yuki laughed, "Who, knows, maybe this girl will be completely different than all of the other girls you've met."

I looked away. "What are you babbling on about?"

"Nothing, it's just.. you never know.."

**Miyon's POV**

I tucked a lock of my teal blue hair behind my ear and stared down at Karin, who was sleeping in my lap soundlessly .I stifled a giggle. Neither me or Rika could believe she'd fallen asleep _right_ after we gave her a bath..Too bad she won't get to see how beautifully stunning she looks right now until we get to the princes' castle... I pushed a lock of her dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"I hope she wakes up once we get there.." Rika twirled some of her long black hair around her finger worriedly.

I laughed and quickly covered my mouth, both of us glancing down at the princess, hoping I didn't wake her.

When we were rewarded with only a slight shifting in sleeping position, we exhaled in relief.

"It wouldn't be much of a marriage meeting if she sleeps the whole time.." I added.

After the full 40 minutes to the kingdom, the carriage stopped and a butler came in and lifted her up without a word.

We all walked down the long path towards the tall, black and golden castle before us, protected by guards.

They looked at Karin's sleeping face and flushed slightly. Then they started to laugh.

"She's quite a cutie.." One guard smiled.

"Name, please." The other guard said.

"Her name is Princess Karin Athena Hanazono. Her father, you know as King Zeus was not able to be here." One of Princess Karin's guards explained.

"Oh, he showed us a picture of her.." the guards nodded.

"Welcome to the Golden Music Kingdom. It's an honor to meet the Princess."

And with that, they opened the large doors to the castle and we walked in.

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I checked my watch.

_That's weird... no one's ever been late to a meeting with me... _

I looked over at Yuki to see that he was smiling widely.

"Well.. she's late.. that's odd.. and quite .._different, _isn't it?" he looked excited.

"Don't get you hopes up, you weirdo.. " I muttered.

A man in a white and pink uniform walked into the room.

"I will now announce the arrival of Princess Karin Athena Hanazono."

I stopped. "Athena?.. Then.. the daughter of King Zeus?"

Yuki nodded. "I hear she's really cute.. but, wait a second.. you didn't know?"

I shook my head. "My father says he wanted this one to be a surprise... or something."

The door to the Golden Throne Room opened.

A bunch of guards walked in, set down a long rug a few meters on the ground from my throne, and then they all formed a line.

"Well, where is she?" I asked them all.

"Bring in the princess!" one of the guards yelled outside the door.

2 maids walked in and joined each end of the line of guards that left an opening at the door.

The both of them were giggling uncontrollably about something.

I ignored them and watched as another guard- holding a girl in his arms- walked in.

I ignored them, too, and then watched in the door for the princess to walk in.

But then I realized that the guard holding the girl was walking towards the rug.

"No way.." I heard Yuki mutter.

_Wait, so that girl is.._

And then the girl, who was snuggling against the guard and was hiding her face, suddenly shifted in the guard's arms, finally showing her face.

Her eyes were closed.

_Princess Karin?_

"She's asleep?" Yuki burst into laughter but I ignored him for a second, admiring the girl's features.

Her hair was at least the length to her knees, shiny and dirty blonde,pulled into a long braid, hanging over her chest and her head was a sparkling silver tiara, a symbol on the tip of it seemed to be a bunny – the symbol of the Love Kingdom..Her eyelashes were unusually long, adding a beautiful touch to that wonderful face. Her skin was porcelain, almost completely white.

Everything about her was perfect.. if only I could see the rest of her body under that surprisingly adorable white and black bunny kimono that stopped a little over her her perfect legs.

I mentally screamed for her to open her eyes.. if the she was so perfect like this, I could only imagine what those eyes of hers would look like..

"What are you waiting for? Wake her up, already." My voice boomed.

"Right.." The guard gently shook the girl in his arms and begged for her to wake up.

I felt the side of my mouth curl slightly at her actions... she twisted in his arms and kept trying to fall back asleep, refusing him.

"Your highness, please wake up.."

"But I don't wanna!" she said quietly in a sweet voice.

I stifled a laugh.

**Prince Yuki's POV**

I glanced over at Kazune.

This was wonderful.. I hadn't heard his laugh in such a long time...

Perhaps I was right about this girl.. She was catching his eye already and he seemed to laugh at her hilarious actions.. It was so surprising... usually the princesses both of us met were so.. uptight and well trained... and so.. fake.. but this girl actually showed up.. _asleep_ and _late._

I could tell this girl had something special about her...

**Prince Kazune's POV**

Finally, her eyes opened and the guard set her down to stand on her own feet. Once our eyes met, my heart skipped a beat.

It was as if her eyes made her look even more beautiful.. the wonderful mixtures of green was in my opinion- her best feature.

I felt my cheeks warm, but I quickly calmed myself down. No girl had ever made me do that before... that was odd.. What was going on with me today?

**Princess Karin's POV**

Wait a second..

"I-is that.. the prince I'm meeting?" I turned to the guard .He nodded silently and stepped into a place in line.

My heart thumped as I slowly turned back to look at him.

He was...

I couldn't even describe his beauty..

Pale golden hair, beautiful waves of blue in his enchanting eyes, a wonderful black and gold emperor like outfit clothed him, and on his head was a sparkling black and gold crown.

Everything about him said he was a prince.

None of my marriage meetings ever worked out... and here, on this day, I met someone that actually caught my eye in a romantic way.

I suddenly remembered that I was staring.

"Well, introduce yourself, _princess_." His voice boomed and echoed for a split second.

I blushed, "Oh, right.. uh.." I bowed nervously and suddenly shy, looked back up at him,giving him my best smile.

He looked surprised for a second, and then he just looked away.

"My name is Princess Karin Athena Hanazono. I'm 18 years old. It's nice to meet you."I said in a quiet, yet sweet voice.

I heard the godlike prince sigh.

It was silent before I spoke again. "Uh.. aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

He rolled his eyes. "My name's Kazune Apollo Kujo."

I frowned and shook my head slightly. "No, no, no, no-" I gave him the "no no" sign, which seemed to surprise him, "That's not the proper way to introduce yourself.. you see, you have to put emotion into your introduction as a prince, be glad that you have such a title, you can't just leave out the "Prince" part, you kno-"

I was cut off by him laughing.

"You talk of a proper introduction in our meeting, but you show up _asleep_? It's amazing.." I could tell he wasn't exactly being nice.

How could such a beauty be so rude? We royals were always taught manners, every single day we practiced them.. was this the way he treated every girl he met?

I crossed my arms, the long sleeves of my black miyabi slowly dropping down to my elbows, and I pouted, my cheeks growing warm.

"What's the matter? Why are your cheeks red?" Prince Kazune teased.

I balled up my fists. "Look here, you.."

"And not only did you show up asleep, you whined like a child that you had to be woken up by a guard.. how childish.." He cut me off.

I stomped over to him, up the few stairs that led to his throne, and I placed my hands on either side of his arm rests, pushing my face just inches from his.

" I don't think you'd EVER get married with that attitude! You sexist jerk! You can't just treat women that way! Especially princesses!"

I watched as shock crossed his face, and the slight reddening of his cheeks.

I began to blush myself, realizing that I was so close to him that I could kiss him if I wanted to..

But I didn't!

Embarrassed, I quickly took a few steps back, whispering under my breath, "Sorry.."

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I tried to stop the reddening of my cheeks..

Yes, this girl was definitely different..

She had been so close to me only a few seconds ago.. and the most adorable shy look crossed her face when she was embarrassed.. She was so cute when she was embarrassed..

I watched her cheeks flush with the most beautiful red I had ever seen.

She really WAS amazing..

Beside me in his throne, Yuki spoke kindly to her.

"It's really nice to meet you, Princess Karin. I'm sorry for Prince Kazune's behavior, but there's nothing we can do about it now.. he's just.. not used to girls so.. amazing as you.."

I looked over at Yuki in disbelief, and then my eyes darted over to Karin's face.

She was beaming, and her wonderful blush had disappeared.

"Oh.. thank you.. Am I really amazing?" she laughed.

"Yes, you are.. My name's Prince Yuki." He stood up and they both bowed to each other.

They extended their hands toward one another,and for some reason, it really pissing me off at how nice they were acting to each other.

I quickly pushed my hand in Karin's face, taking a second to marvel at how soft her skin was, but then returning to reality.

This stopped her from stretching her hand, I was blocking her vision.

"Get your hands off of me!" she yelled.

"Now, Kazune.. you're being really rude to her.." Yuki turned to me.

"Shut up and stop acting so sweet to her." I glared at him.

**Princess Karin's POV**

Why was he being so mean to me? Is this how he treated everyone?

I stepped back from them and turned to walk down the stairs and across the throne room to the line of guards.

My maids stepped over.

"Hime-sama?" Miyon asked worriedly.

"Princess Karin?" Rika eyed me curiously.

"We're going back to the kingdom.. I could never marry such a jerk! Let's go!"

"But Hime-sama!" one of the guards tried to get me to stay.

I put my hand up to silence him gently.

"No, just take me home, please.."

"Princess Karin?" I heard Yuki ask.

I turned to see that he was right behind me. He looked upset.

"I'm sorry, Prince Yuki, but I don't think it would work out between me and Prince _Kazune._"

I locked eyes with Kazune one last time, reading his expression, waiting for him to say something.

"She's right." he looked away carelessly, sitting back in his stupid throne. " I could never have someone so stupid be my wife, you know."

I glared at him and turned away from the throne room, stomping out of the castle, the guards following close behind, trying to coax me into going back until I finally threw my hands in the air and yelled, "I can't, I'm sorry you guys! Daddy's just going to have to find me a better prince!"

My guards looked sad, I had no idea why every one thought I would've made such a good couple with such a jerk.

I let one of the guards open the carriage door for me and as the door closed behind Me, Miyon, and Rika, we sat down quietly.

"Oh, Hime-sama.. you guys would have made a wonderful match." Miyon sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, if perfect matches were for two people that hated each other."

"Well, Princess Karin, you do have a point, that guy was a complete jerk, but.. maybe if you got on his good side, he might be more different than you thought.. I mean.."

"Thanks, you two, but I think there's someone better out there.. I just haven't found them yet."

I gazed outside the carriage window.

What a jerk.

I hoped we never met _AGAIN._


	2. The Plan

When the carriage stopped in front of my castle, I stomped inside and raced to the 4th floor to my room.

Bursting through the door, I slammed it shut and flung myself on my bed, spreading out on it.

I stared up at the ceiling, pouting.

"I can't believe he was such a JERK! And he was so mean to Prince Yuki, too! Ugh!" I turned on my stomach and yelled all of the insults that I had held back into the pillow.

I was cut off when someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I answered.

The door opened and in walked my father, King Zeus.

"Hey sweetheart." he walked over to sit beside me on the edge of my bed.

"Hi Dad."

"So, none of the maids or butlers wish to tell me how the meeting went.. It seems you left early, that's all I know.."

I already felt my anger welling up inside of me again.

"Ah.. could it be you wanted to get in here in time to tell me how wonderful Prince Kazune is?"

I sat up in bed and looked at him. "NO! I left because I found out he's a rude, sexist, JERK and I hate him!"

My father stared at me in disbelief and I saw worry in his eyes.

"Uh.. oh.. really?"

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" Usually, if I met a Prince and it didn't work out, my father couldn't seem to care less... but this time he looked worried.

"Karin, there's something I need to tell you."

Now I was worried..

I sat on the edge of my bed next to him. "What is it..?"

He sighed. "You see.. I found that one of my old friends was the king of a kingdom about an hour away, so I met up with him and we started talking. Once I found out he was having trouble marrying off his son, I told him the same thing was happening with me and finding a husband for you."

I frowned. "I don't understand.."

"Once we spoke about it, I found I was doing him a huge favor with going ahead and making his son your fiance."

I froze. "Daaaad! You can't just do that! I don't even know this guy! I'd have to have at least known him for a year!"

He smiled nervously. "Sorry about that. But he _was _the only prince left in our country that you hadn't met.. I'm sorry.."

I frowned again. "Wait.. are you saying I _have_ met this guy?"

My father nodded. "Yes, dear. You're going to marry Prince Kazune."

I looked at him with no expression, staring at his smiling face until he began to sweat nervously.

"K-Karin..?"

"Dad.."

"Y-yes..?"

I angrily hit him on his chest with both fists, though my hits were weak so I wasn't even hurting him.

"HOW COULD YOU? WITHOUT MY APPROVAL? I ABSOLUTELY CAN'T MARRY HIM! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! I CAN'T!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Sorry, but you're going to have to tell your friend that your little deal is off."

"But, Karin, I can't.. we've already arranged things.."

"Dad!" I turned to him. "You can't decide things like that without asking me first! You know it's unfair!"

"Fine.. I'll talk with him, alright?"

"Do it now!"

"Okay, okay..."

My father walked out of the room with his phone.

I plopped down on the edge of the bed, trying to calm down.

_It's okay..You won't ever have to see him again.. so just stop thinking about him. You won't have to marry a jerk after all.. _

I waited for about 15 minutes until my father walked in my room again, putting his phone in his pocket.

"So, what did he say?"

"Just one year.."

"Huh?"

"Karin, please, we're both begging you.. Just spend time with Prince Kazune and get to know him for one year..."

"DAD.."

"Prince Kazune locks away his feelings because he's not that used to being around women, okay? If you could just spend time with him, he might warm up to you and show you his other side, Karin. I, as your father, know how good you are with people and making them feel comfortable about themselves.. you rub off on people in a good way.. Even Prince Yuki, who I've learned you've also met is begging for you to just be with him for a year to see how you feel.. he says you made him laugh for like the first time since he was about 5 years old.. Please, Karin, it was only a few minutes that you met him.. things like this take time.."

I mentally forced my anger aside to consider this..

What if I really was the only girl that could bring out Prince Kazune's better side?

I lay on my bed and buried my face in my pillow and feeling defeated, gave a small, "Okay."

My father sounded happy. "You won't regret this, I promise! I already have a romantic year planned out for you two with the help of Kazune's father and the maids, this will definitely work out, okay,sweetie?"

I heard the door close and I sat up again to look out my window.

"Who knew this horrible marriage meeting would turn out so... different?"

I wondered what my dad had planned..

Wait, what was I thinking? I had to see that jerk again!

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I took a deep breath and pulled the bow towards my cheek.

Relaxing, I aimed and shot, not quite getting the very middle.

I heard a branch snap behind me and quickly whirled around.

There was Yuki again.

"Hey." there was a look of excitement in his yellow green eyes.

He was smiling.

At the sight of him, I set my jaw, already angry at him again, and turned toward my practice again.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

It was silent for a moment.

"Just wanted to tell you something I've been in on since this morning.." he laughed.

I frowned. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"It's about Princess Karin."

My heart stopped for a split second and I tried not to think too much about it.

"That idiot again? She's long gone."

"Actually, you'll see her for a little while now."

Confused, I turned back to Yuki. "What are you saying?"

"Apparently, she was your fiance for a couple of days now.."

I stopped moving completely, dropping my arrow.

"What?"

"Your father and Princess Karin's father were pretty good friends when they were younger.. so when they found they were having the same problem with marrying off their heirs, they decided to both of them marry each other.. that makes sense, right?"

"That's stupid! I can't just marry her! I barely even.."

Yuki silenced me with one hand. "I know.. and Princess Karin felt the exact same about this as well.."

"So.. what's going to happen, then?"

"They've decided to give you guys time to get to know each other, see if things will start working out between you two.. Both her father and yours believe something is special about Karin, something that might help you getting over your depressions... To be honest, I think she can, too.. so."

I gritted my teeth. "So I'm being forced into this either way... ugh.. how much time exactly?"

"A full year starting tomorrow... there will be things planned for the both of you."

I shoved my bow in Yuki's chest and walked away. "Honestly, my father's such an idiot.."

**Princess Karin's POV**

I hugged my knees to my chest and thought about Prince Kazune for a moment.

I couldn't believe I was fated to marry such a jerk..

But why was I so confused right now?

Normally, I'd just refuse the marriage offer all together and tell my Dad to call it off and leave it at that, but why did I hesitate to refuse it?

Of course, I was always a sucker for helping people in need, but what if Kazune was just a jerk who never changed, no matter what you did?

Ugh..

I grabbed my jumbo cat pillow and hugged it tight, screaming into it to muffle the sounds.

This was a little frustrating... why was I so _willing_?

I stopped screaming.

_There's no way he would marry you, it wouldn't work out.. you guys would fight the entire time..Just stop thinking about him, damn it!_

I blushed furiously, worried about what our fathers had planned for tomorrow..

"Gosh, why does MY dad have to play love doctor?"

_**The Next Morning**_

I was dreaming it was a sunny day outside... I was running in a field of flowers, looking for someone.

But I didn't know who..

When I finally found what I thought I was looking for, it was a boy standing beside a tree, his back turned to me.

**Prince** **Kazune's POV**

I crossed my arms and glared at Yuki.

"What are we doing here?" I snapped.

"It sure is a pretty castle.." he seemed to be lost in admiring the Love Kingdom's Royal Castle.

I wiped my eyes and stretched my arms, leaning on the couch.

I frowned down at it.. _she_ certainly had to have picked this out herself.. as well as the rest of the furniture in the living room...

The entire room was decorated with pink hearts and white bunnies... stars were plastered on walls.

I stifled a laugh..

This girl had no idea how different she was from all of the other Princesses in the WORLD.

She was so... weird.. and.. unlike all of the others... she seemed to be so.. free.

Girls I met were normal.. didn't have a real personality and let their own parents control them... they tried to hard.

Karin seemed so.. natural..

She actually argued with me in our meeting.. she was probably the best girl I'd ever met.

Wait, what was I thinking?

"That's not what I asked, Yuki.. what are we doing at Princess Idiot's house?"

Yuki sighed. "Isn't it obvious?" he turned to me, shifting on the couch, "we're here to pick her up. You two have your first date today."

I froze. "Crap.. I forgot about that.."

We waited for at least 5 minutes until I grew impatient again. "Yuki, is she even awake?"

Yuki froze this time. "I don't know.."

The two maids that accompanied Karin yesterday walked in the room.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Prince Kazune, Prince Yuki." The blue haired girl bowed.

"Yes, it is.." The girl with black curls bowed as well.

"Whatever.. is she awake, or not?" I asked.

"Uh..." The blue haired girl looked nervous.

"That's the problem. She's not really.. waking up.."

Yuki stood up. "Is she okay?"

The black haired girl spoke again, "Oh, yes, of course.. she just.. doesn't want to.."

"Wake up?" Yuki asked.

The two maids nodded.

Yuki started laughing and I just frowned.

I stood up. "I'm not going to wait for her to wake up when she feels like it.. show me to her room."

**Princess Karin's POV**

I stared at the boy ahead of me until he finally turned around, his blonde hair flowing in the wind.

My eyes widened at his beauty... wait.. wait a second!

That was Kazune!

All of a sudden, he was wearing a white tux, and he was smiling kindly. "You look beautiful."  
"What?" I looked down at my clothes and realized I was wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

I looked up at him and my cheeks reddened.

"Don't be shy.. come and kiss your new husband."

This should have been a nightmare..

My body reacted on it's own.. I had no control.

At least I don't think I did.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into a warm embrace.

And then he stared deeply into my eyes, pulling me close slowly.

Our lips were just inches apart when he quickly pulled away to whisper in my ear. "Wake up, you idiot."

I blinked and looked up at him, realizing his soft blue eyes had turned a deep blue. He was glaring down at me.

"What?"

"Get off me!"

I felt myself being torn away from him.

And then suddenly, I was awake.

My arms were wrapped around the REAL Prince Kazune's neck and my lips were puckered. I was being pulled half way off of my bed and my breasts were pushed against his chest. He was staring down at me, his face an adorable red, but he looked annoyed.

Once he noticed I was awake, his cheeks grew even more redder and then _I_ blushed.

We both froze for a moment, but then Yuki, Miyon, and Rika walked through the door, and when they saw us, their cheeks flushed slightly and they all started giggling.

Kazune turned back to to me and shoved his hand in my face, pushing me on my bed.

"Kyaa!"

I sat up in my bed and covered up my pajamas – a pair of sexy black boy shorts with pink bunnies all over them, and a matching black sleepwear tank top.

It was a V-neck.. revealing the size of my breasts.

Kazune's entire face was red now.

Rika walked over to me and smirked.

"Miyon.. looks like our little princess has grown yet another cup size overnight.."

Miyon walked up and smirked as well. " D cup it is.. you little tease. None of the boys are going to take their eyes off you when you're out today.."

I tried to look away from the now _2 _furiously blushing boys.

"Miyon!Rika! You guys can't just say stuff like that in front of other people!" I yelled, pulling the covers over my head.

"Time for you 2 to get out. She's awake now.. Thank You, Prince Kazune.." I heard Rika say.

I heard footsteps and the closing of my door.

Miyon pulled the covers off of me, she was beaming.

"Let's get you ready for your date.. You two are going out for coffee today!"


	3. Dressing Up

**Princess Karin's POV**

Miyon and Rika quickly gave me a bath, and then wrapped me in a towel, taking me back to my room and sitting me on my bed.

"What should she wear to her date?" Miyon asked, Rika looked over at me.

"Well, for one, I'm going to go get her new bra.." Rika smirked when my cheeks began to burn again, and ran across the room to my closet, running through it, and came back with a pure white bra with the hook hidden in the front with a small pink bow.

Rika pulled the top of my towel down, and once my bra was on, (which fit perfectly) I slid on the matching panties.

"Hime-sama! You look so cute!" Miyon put her hands to her cheeks and flushed.

"I'm going to go get your new outfit!" Rika ran into my closet.

"Honestly, you guys pamper me with so many things, I can't even remember all of the outfits I've worn..."

"Because we _love _you!" Miyon wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

Rika came out of the closet with a cute ,pink and white striped loose shoulder tee ,and a white mini skirt.

Miyon went through my drawer and gave me pink thigh high socks to put on.

Next, I slid into white ballet flats, and then they took my hair out of my braid, leaving it wavy down my back.

Rika grabbed a large pink butterfly hair clip off of my make up table and used it to pull back a few locks of my hair and clipped it on to my head.

Miyon put light pink lipstick on my lips and light pink eyeshadow, but ignored the blush,"You're probably going to flush a lot anyway." She'd said, which made me blush, of course.

When they stepped back to get a good look at their work, they looked at me and smiled.

"You look like a normal teenager!"

"Super cute!"

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and gasped. They were right.

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I sat on the couch again, wondering what was taking so long, and tried not to think about what had just happened 15 minutes ago..

How could she just hug me out of nowhere like that? My heart was pounding then and it was now.. it was the weirdest feeling..

My cheeks flushed when I thought about her cute sleepwear.. and how wonderful she looked when she wasn't covered up in a kimono.. how curvy her hips were.. and.. HOW CARELESS HER MAIDS WERE WHEN THEY SPOKE ABOUT HER BRA SIZE IN FRONT OF ME.

I unzipped my jacket and pressed my hand to my chest, feeling my heart through my tight black shirt.

"Calm down, damn it!" I spoke through my teeth.

And then she walked in the living room, her two side kicks beside her, and she was looking as cute as ever.

**Princess Karin's POV**

I tried to look away from Kazune's gaze. His cheeks were an adorable red again..

I wondered if I looked alright..

Wait, huh? I don't have to look cute for that JERK!

Come to think of it, why was he even in my room this morning?

_Ugh._

His cheeks returned to their normal color and he just glared at me.

"So I've been waiting an hour for you to _dress up?" _ Kazune looked me up and down and I balled up my fists.

"A princess is supposed to look pretty..." I muttered.

Kazune smirked and crossed his arms, " You're right.. but I see no princess here... I see a gorilla in a skirt."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET YOU'RE EYE SIGHT CHECKED, YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" I yelled back.

I heard Miyon and Rika snickering behind me.

" _I'm_ the crazy old man?" Kazune continued to walk outside the door.

"You're such a jerk! Would it kill you to say that I look pretty?"

Kazune paused in front of my castle doors and turned on his heel, surprising me.

He tilted my chin up to look at him with his thumb and pointer finger. And leaned down so that our faces were just inches apart.

I felt his arm wrap around my back as he pulled me close and I gasped quietly.

"You look pretty..." His face held no expression.

I stopped breathing and my heart skipped a beat.

And then I realized, he was probably just making fun of me, so I quickly pushed him away.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Kazune pulled back, bursting into laughter, and I tried not to smile.

"Are you two ready for your first ever date?" I heard Miyon say excitedly behind me.

Kazune stopped laughing and looked over at me, smirking. "This is your first date? Pathetic.."

Yuki stepped in, "This is Prince Kazune's first date, too!"

Kazune's cheeks went red and he looked away as I smirked.

"Let's go then! The carriage is outside!" Rika threw open the door and we stepped outside.

**Author's note : yeah, this one was short, It's 'cuz I'm working on 2 new stories at one time, so I may run out of ideas a little fast - but don't worry, I'm not going to give up on this one, or anything - thought the other story I'm workingi on is incredibly CUTE! I think you guys will like it - it's full of MYSTERY. 3. Anybody got an idea for dates? I already have cute one's down.. I just.. don't know..**


	4. The Ice Princess

**Princess Karin's POV**

I jumped out of the carriage and turned on my heel.

"We'll pick you guys up in 4 hours!" Miyon quickly closed the door before I could protest.

I banged on it. "Hey! What are we supposed to do after we drink the -"

And then they were gone.

I was alone with Kazune!

I looked over at him and our eyes accidentally met.

I quickly looked away and stared down at my hands, flushing.

Wait, why was I..?

"Are we just going to stand here all day? Let's go in." I heard Kazune mutter to me.

I glared at him, but walked in the coffee shop anyway.

"Karin?"

I whipped my head around towards the familiar voice and saw a boy with long black hair pulled into a small ponytail. Black sunglasses hid his eyes, but what convinced me that I knew him was his adorable nose.

I pushed up his sunglasses and stared into his bright red eyes, smiling.

"Jin? Is that you?"

He looked disappointed. "How'd you know it was me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think I'd remember my childhood friend? I know that nose _anywhere_."

Jin stood up from this table to hug me. "You've changed."

"Of course I have..." I giggled, "Remember when we were 12 and you would tease me about my breasts being so small?"

Jin looked down at them. "Oh, I remember that.. I guess I can't do that anymore..." we laughed.

"Putting that aside, we haven't seen each other in 5 years, Jin, how have you been?" I changed the subject.

"I've been living with my mom in her kingdom.. But I'm staying here for a while because I wanted to see you." He hugged me again.

I flushed slightly. I couldn't believe how much he'd grown since we were 12... He was SO cute now... And we weren't the same height anymore.. he towered above me in about the same height that Kazune did – 12 inches.

"I've missed you so much.." I gushed.

"Liar.. I bet you've forgotten all about me.."

"No! I could never forget you! You're my best-"

Behind me, I heard Kazune sigh impatiently. "Are you getting coffee, or what?"

I glared at him, "Oh, _right._ You order first."

He walked towards the counter and I turned back to Jin, who grabbed my shoulders.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" he looked slightly worried.

I laughed. "Definitely NO. He's my fiance, Prince Kazune.. But neither of us want to marry the other, but our parents are really desperate, so we have a year to get to know each other."

"Do you like him?" Jin asked.

I shook my head without hesitation.

The thought of Kazune and I getting together was just hilarious.. I could never be with such a jerk!

"Look, I know this may be a little sudden, but.." Jin let go of me and looked away.

I stared at him.

_Wait, he's not going to..._

"Will you.."

"Y-yes?"

"Be.."

"Mm?"

"The princess in a play I'm presenting?" he asked quickly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "What play is it?"

He smiled, "Remember when we were in that play in the 7th grade?"

My eyes lit up. " You mean _The Ice Princess_ ?"

He nodded.

The _Ice Princess_ was a play about a girl who was cursed with a power that froze anyone she touched, but the curse could only be broken by true love's kiss.. There are 2 boys that try to win her heart, but only one has a love that's warm enough to resist her power. I played the Princess, and Jin played one of the princes that broke her curse. They play was really fun and had a lot of singing in it, my favorite song sung by the Princess was called "Snowstorm."

**(CupcakeSweetie12**:** I totally fell in love** **with this song! Go to youtube and listen to it, it's adorable! It's from the anime "Rosario Vampire!" It's so CUTE! So I made up the play in the story to go along with the song.. Imagine Karin singing it, I bet she'd be cute!)**

"That sounds like fun! But.. today?"

He nodded frantically, "You see, I already had the cast listed, but some of the characters bailed on me and now I have no one to do the leads..."

"I'll do it, of course! Who do you need?"

"Well, since you'll be the princess, I'll be the prince and It'll be like 7th grade all over again.." he smiled , "But I don't have anyone to be the other prince.."

I thought quickly and I turned around to see Kazune talking to the girl at the counter.

I looked back at Jin, smirking. "Oh, I know someone.."

_**Later**_

In less than 20 minutes after I agreed to do Jin's play, I found myself in the back of a stage in a dressing room with girls doing my make up, painting my nails a crystal blue, and hot- curling my hair so that giant, long, curls bounced around me. They stuck a crown that looked like it was made of ice in my hair and handed me the ice princess costume.

The entire time, I was reviewing the lines for the play.

"Okay, Princess Karin, it's time to get in your costume!" The girls were finally done.

I picked up the costume and put it on – a puffy, white, frilly, strapless dress that was low enough to sweep the ground and hide the white high heels I was also wearing.

The girls gasped and I turned to look in the mirror.

I looked at the stunning girl in the white dress and wondered if it was really me..

I heard someone knock on the door and told them they could come in.

Jin opened the door, "Karin, are you ready ye.."

When we made eye contact, he stared at me for a while and I thought I saw his cheeks flush slightly.

"Jin? What's wrong?"

He seemed to snap out of it, "Huh? Uh, oh, yeah.. I just wanted to tell you, I changed characters, Prince Kazune's going to be the fire Prince..."

His voice trailed off while I screamed on the inside.

_I was going to have to KISS Kazune!_

Blushing furiously, I grabbed the sides of my head and slunk to the ground.

Jin stopped talking and bent down next to me. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him.

"You idiot! Do you even realize what you've DONE?"

He paused for a moment, thinking. Then he looked back down at me.

"What?"

I sighed. "I have to kiss him now!" I screamed.

Jin's eyes widened. "Oh.. It's a little too late to change parts... Plus Kazune's said he's done this play before, too, and has already memorized the Fire Princes' lines. We go on in 5.."

My jaw dropped. "Do something!" I grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"I can't!" he wailed back.

Another realization hit me - This would be my first kiss! (Since we were kids, we only kissed on the cheek in the play)

"NOOO!" I wailed.

Before I knew it, Jin was carrying me off towards the stage.

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror as the girls dressing me had left.

"Hmm. I guess the color black really suits me." I frowned and stared down at my black and red jacket and pants.

I pushed my black crown down firmer on my head and grinned evily.

_Looks like I get to steal a kiss from Karin today.._

I walked toward the side of the stage to watch until my part came up.

_If this is her first, It'll be my lucky day._

The curtains opened and the audience applauded.

The stage was dark until a stage light appeared, revealing a princess that was sitting in the middle of the stage – Karin.

I wondered if she could really sing..

I guess I'd just have to find out..

She looked up at the stage light.

"Why have I been born with such a horrible curse?" she began.

I wasn't listening at all, just paying attention to how beautiful she looked.

"I may never fall in love being locked away in this castle! I must get out !"

The narrator spoke, "And so the princess decided to go out looking for a husband.."

The play continued on before it was time for my cue.

I walked on the stage while the curtains closed for the next scene.

**Princess Karin's POV**

I blushed when Kazune walked on the stage. He looked so _handsome_.

I had almost forgotten my lines for the next scene, I was so taken aback at how different he looked.

He sat in the throne on the stage, and it reminded me of when we met. I looked away from him and smiled.

Jin took his place in the other throne on the stage.

Then the curtains opened.

This scene was about the princess coming across a kingdom with 2 princes inviting all of the women in the kingdom to compete in order to marry them.

The princess is hoping that if one of the princes marries her, he'll love her for who she is.

I sighed and went through the lines in my head, quickly lining up behind the long row of girls.

"And now for the singing competition! The top 10 girls singers will move on to the next round!" Jin announced.

The competition was slow.. though not everyone in front of me was able to sing an entire song since they were cut off.

I took a deep breath when the girl in front of me was ready to sing.

**Prince Kazune's POV**

Looks like Karin's next.. I really hope this idiot doesn't embarrass herself..

**Princess Karin's POV**

"Next.." Kazune spoke again.

My turn...

They played the opening of "Snowstorm" and I opened my mouth and took a deep breath.

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I watched Karin turn to the audience and the time for her to sing came.

I held my breath.

And she began.

"_Koori no kabe ga ima wa... atatakaku toketeiku."_

I started breathing again and my heart pounded. Her singing was..._ incredible._

"_Kajouna aidatoha iwanaide hoshii_

_Omae to deatta anohi kara FREEZE._

_Shinu hodoni sukide nemure naiyo."_

My eyes darted over to Jin.

His eyes were closed, listening.

_He already knows she's a good singer? Ugh.. I feel left out.. Wait,WHAT?_

**Princess Karin's POV**

I smiled while I finished up the song.

"_SNOWSTORM, SNOWSTORM. Kokoro ha mou fuki arete.. SNOWSTORM, SNOWSTORM.. Kogoeru hodoni hageshii.. toriko ni sasete, Ah, PASSION."_

**Prince Kazune's POV**

The crowd clapped while Karin finished her song.

For a second, I'd forgotten how to breathe...

It was so unfair that I'd had no idea she could sing like an angel, but then again, I'd never asked..

Wow...

**Princess Karin's POV**

I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Jin and Kazune.

Jin was beaming down at me and Kazune looked surprised.

I grinned.

"Next."

Inside I was cheering, I had remembered all of the words!

_Thank Goodness. _


	5. Look at Me

**Miyon's POV**

Rika , Yuki, and I walked out of the coffee shop.

"Weird.. they weren't there." I sighed.

Rika's face brightened. "That's a good thing.. maybe they decided they wanted to go someplace else, like we planned with all of those hours, so they're out having fun right now!"

I beamed, "That sounds wonderful!"

"But.." Yuki looked slightly worried, "What if they got into a fight and decided to split up in separate places?"

I stopped smiling and began to sweat drop, "You know, that sounds more like them."

Rika laughed, "I guess it does.. time to look for them.."

I was too busy looking at Yuki. I thought he looked rather cute in his disguise – a brown hat, glasses, blue jeans, and a white tee shirt and brown leather jacket.

It made him look different enough to not be tackled by fangirls, but also, the disguise made him look even more attractive than usual.

I blushed when I snapped out of my thoughts. What was I thinking about exactly?

Yuki's eyes darted over to mine and he grinned. "Do I really look that weird?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically. "Th- that's not it! I.. uh... We should ask around, right? Maybe someone could point where they saw them go?"

He smiled widely, "Good idea, Miyon-san, you're very smart."

My entire face grew red and I looked away.

Rika raised and eyebrow , but then slowly turned around to ask a lady if she saw Karin anywhere.

"Uh.. yes, actually. I saw her and a few rather handsome guys walk into the theater. I hear their performing _The Ice Princess_, or something."

Rika thanked the lady and then turned to me, "Hmm... haven't seen her do that play in a while..."

I put my hands to my cheeks . "Oh , my, Karin was so CUTE back then!"

"Oh, now that you mention it, Kazune had a part in that play when he was younger as well."

"Anyway, let's go find them, the theater's not far from here."

**Princess Karin's POV**

"We have decided on the top 10 maidens that have sang their songs properly." Kazune announced.

As they pointed us all out, the narrarator spoke again, "The Ice Princess was surprised to hear that she was moving on the next round and had been successful in the song."

The curtains closed while the extra girls quickly left behind stage, leaving the top 10 girls, including me.

An announcer blew his horn. "In this next round, you will compete for the top 5 most beautiful."

The announcer left and the princes stood from their thrones to look us over.

The princes waved off the least prettiest, and I tried not to smile.

This part of the play was always hilarious to me - how rude they both acted.

"For the next round, the 4 girls with the best and most useful talents will stay for the next round." the announcer spoke.

"The Ice Princess thought about her talent and decided – what better to use than her curse?" The narrator spoke again.

The princes moved one by one to each girl to see what talents they had, and when they looked at me, I rose my hands in the air and closed my eyes.

The stage crew turned on the fog machines, made the temperature in the room cold, played a continuous sound effect that resembled strong winds, and fake snow fell on the stage.

When I lowered my arms and opened my eyes, everything stopped and the crowd applauded.

" The 2 brothers thought about The Ice Princesses talent ."said the narrator.

"We have decided that your talent is acceptable." Jin announced.

When a girl was chosen to leave, the last round took place.

"You will split up evenly to dance with a prince. The best dancer will marry that prince."

I walked over to Kazune and waited patiently as he danced with one of the girls.

The girl pretended to accidentally step on Kazune's feet, and get the dance wrong.

I let my mind wander and I began to think about Jin.

I acted as if I had only missed him for a few days, but Jin had been gone for over10 years. I had no idea I could keep myself from being so upset that he hadn't contacted me or said anything, or hit him, or had some kind of better reaction.

_Oh, I hope he doesn't think I haven't missed him! I missed him so much..I really can't believe how much he's grown up.. _

He was my best friend and I hoped we could still be as close as we were when we were children..

Who knows, I was even thinking about being something more with him.

Would it work out between us?

**Prince Kazune's POV**

My eyes wandered over to Karin.

She was watching that guy again!

I gritted my teeth and tried to calm down._ Look at me, dammit!_

When I couldn't take anymore, I ruined the last few minutes of the dance in the script and let go of the girl I was dancing with's hand.

She looked surprised. "Uh... dude, we still have way more time to dance, what are you doing?" She whispered sharply.

"Quiet." I snapped.

With that, I walked over to Karin, who was still staring at Jin. She didn't even see me coming.

**Princess Karin's POV**

It was funny – Jin and I used to take ballroom dancing together as kids and he was terrible at it... why did he look incredible when he was dancing _now?_

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand, turned me around, and at the same time, an arm wrapped itself around my waist and I was face to face with Kazune.

"Hey! You're not supposed to -" I whispered frantically, blushing furiously.

Kazune clasped his hand to mine and moved his face just inches from mine.

And then he said loudly for the audience to hear, "I want you to look at me, and only me. I love you, my princess."


	6. Selfish Jerk!

**Princess Karin's POV**

Kazune stared directly into my eyes, his face serious.

"_I want you to look at me and only me . I love you,my princess."_

I could barely react to his words as he twirled me around, holding me tight and close.

The audience applauded, and squeals from girls could be heard as well.

I was so embarrassed, I could barely even move. It was like I was frozen in place.

"Wow, you're a very good dancer." he teased.

The audience laughed and his charm on me wore off immediately.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Kazune, what are you _doing?"_

"What I want." He answered simply.

I pouted, "Just what is it you're trying to do?"

I followed him in the steps to the waltz, both of us staring into each others' eyes.

He grabbed my hand and twirled me around again, and he pulled me to his chest. I blushed and let him hug me.

_What is he DOING, acting like this so suddenly? _

"Um.." I looked over at the audience and saw they had excited looks on their faces.

My eyes wandered over to the girls on the stage and saw they were nothing but surprised.

But when I looked at Jin, I couldn't really tell what expression was on his face.

His bright golden eyes were wide, he looked somewhat.. scared? And infuriated at the same time?

_But why would he.._

Suddenly, Kazune pulled away from me, and I swear, looked right at Jin when he said, "I will marry this princess!"

My heart skipped a beat, I stopped breathing, and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Kazune.."

The crowd applauded once again, and Kazune looked down at me.

I blushed and tried to look away, but he took my face in his hands and lowered his face to mine.

"Wait.. what are you .."

When his lips met mine, it was like magic. I saw stars when I blinked in surprise.

I wanted to enjoy more of it, and my eyelids drooped.

My heart was pounding against him, I was worried if he heard it or not.

Did this mean.. I liked him? Loved?

I still couldn't believe I had just been confessed to.. by _him._

Oh my god, was I actually liking the fact that he had just... _stole_ my first kiss?

"I have also chosen my wife!"

I gasped and pushed Kazune away from me, glaring at him before turning to Jin's voice.

I was blushing furiously, and it made it worse that Kazune was smirking.

I let the play continue.

"The Ice Princess was surprised that she had not frozen her new lover.." the narrator said, "It seemed the Fire Princes' heart was warm enough to withstand the effects of the curse."

Kazune hugged me again.

"And so the Ice Princess and the Fire Prince had married, and her curse was lifted."

Kazune grabbed my hand and we bowed.

As soon as the curtains closed, I turned to Kazune and punched him in his stomach.

He doubled over, but he was laughing.

"I guess I didn't hurt you enough!" I gritted my teeth from yelling something else out.

"That was exciting," Kazune chuckled.

"No it wasn't! How could you just do that! That was my first kiss, you idiot!"

He stood up straight, silent.

He looked surprised and wasn't smirking or smiling.

I blushed and then he burst into laughter again.

"It was just part of the script..."

I paused. "Wait, what?"

"The _script_? The lines, what we were all saying.." he grinned.

"Whatever! You can't just confess on the stage like that, either, you know!"

He paused this time. "Wait, what?"

"You confessed to me!"

"Confessed?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't think I.. _Oh... that."_

"What do you mean _that?"_

He leaned in so that his face was just inches from mine, causing me to flush again.

"I was getting bored with the script, is all, just trying to excite the crowd.."

I was sure my entire body had flushed, now.

"What? You actually believed that?"

"Wha.."

"Why would _I_ love _you_?"

I was too embarrassed to say I was a little disappointed.

"How _could_ you?" I raised my hand to hit him, but he just ran off toward his dressing room, laughing.

"I'll get you, you _jerk_!"

"Hime-sama!"

I turned around to see Miyon, Prince Yuki, and Rika, running towards me.

Miyon hugged me, "Oh, Hime-sama, that was adorable! I can't believe you two _kissed_! I knew this date was a good idea!"

"You and Prince Kazune make a cuter couple than I imagined!" Rika twirled.

"It seems your date went well, Princess Karin. I'm going to go check on Prince Kazune."Yuki walked off in Kazune's direction.

"We're not a couple!" I gently pushed Miyon off of me.

My personal maids looked horrified.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Rika asked.

"But he confessed his love to you!" Miyon was shocked.

"It wasn't _real_, he was just changing his lines. I swear, I will _ kill_ him!"

Miyon and Rika looked at each other.

"Date #1.." Miyon began.

"Has failed.." Rika finished.

I rolled my eyes. Man, this was the dumbest idea _ever_.

"Unless..." Rika smirked, "You had a good-"

"- NO, I did _not_ have a good time! Now, can we please go? It'll be dark soon!"I snapped.

"Karin?"

I turned around to see Jin. "Oh, hey, the play was a huge success, wasn't it? I had fun!"

He wasn't smiling, he was frowning slightly, a look of determination was on his face.

"What exactly is your relationship with that guy? I thought you didn't like him."

"I- I don't! He's nothing but a selfish jerk!"

I almost didn't notice it, but Jin seemed to relax.

"Uh.. anyway.. uh.. I'll be living in my father's castle for a while, so I'll get to see you.. We can hang out more okay? And catch up on things, maybe?" he smiled.

I nodded, "Of course!"

Jin surprised me by pulling me into a warm hug that made me forget all about Kazune's kiss.


	7. The Effects

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I opened my eyes and stretched, looking at the clock beside my bed.

_7:32._

Hmm? I never wake up early... I am definitely not a morning person..

Yet I was completely awake, ready for the day...

I had started acting all odd since yesterday when I gave Karin that amazing kiss.

_Ugh._

_No way, I couldn't be in..._

I stood out of bed, stretched again, and walked over to my window, opening my curtains.

"Such a beautiful morning.." I said out loud.

_What the hell? Well... I guess it IS, anyway... But why am I saying these things?_

I felt my cheeks grow warm, but I ignored it.

_CRASH!_

I turned around quickly to see that one of my maids had dropped a tray of tea and was staring at me in shock and disbelief.

We stared at each other for a moment.

Suddenly, she snapped out of it, and quickly cleaned up the mess.

"I- I'm sorry, your highness, it's just.. you're acting so..." she paused, searching for the word."Uh.. I'll just fix you another cup of tea.." she turned around and ran off.

_Hmm.. must have seen me acting weird._

I turned back to the window.

_I wonder what Karin's doing._

**Princess Karin's POV**

"Ahhhhhhmmm!" I bit into my pancakes happily.

"You're in a good mood," My father spoke from his spot at the _veeeery _end of the table.

I blushed, "Uh.. well.."

His eyes lit up, "Could it be? After one date, you and Prince Apollo have fallen in love?"

I hurled a pancake at his face.

"Don't be absurd, Daddy. Kazune's even more of a jerk that I'm growing to hate everyday. Just thinking about him makes me want to-" I stabbed a pancake - "UGH! Why did you have to bring him up?"

I shoved my breakfast into my mouth angrily.

"Hime-sama! Slow down, or you're going to choke!" One of the maids rushed up to me.

**Prince Yuki's POV**

"Prince Kazune and Princess Karin's date was said to have not _gone_ well yesterday... I'm terribly sorry, sir.." I sighed.

"That's alright, Prince Yuki, I've heard good news about him from one of our maids.." King Kazuto set down his cup of coffee on the table next to the sofa he was sitting on.

I leaned forward with interest. "Really? Like what?"

"I heard that Kazune roused early this morning_ .. by himself_."

I was shocked. "Oh?"

"And I heard one of the maids say they walked in on him calling the morning _beautiful_."

I couldn't believe my ears. Prince Kazune always woke up in a bad mood and _hated_ the sunlight. Much less _mornings._

"Amazing, isn't it? The effects she has on him.. and to think.. she's already begun to change him and they've only been on _one_ date.." King Kazuto smiled.

"But, sir, what if Princess Karin refuses to go on the date with him that King Zeus has scheduled this afternoon?" I asked.

"I'm sure she will..."  
I sat back, thinking.

_She's seems nice enough not to, despite all of the arguments they have, I think she'll go anyway._

**Princess Karin's POV**

I walked into my room and threw myself on my bed.

_Lucky me! I get to relax and have the house ALL to myself! _

"Ahh!" I sighed and closed my eyes.

A knock on my door made me jump. "Uh.. come in.."

The door opened and Miyon and Rika were in the doorway.

"My, Princess Karin, you look pretty relaxed." Rika walked into my closet.

I sat up, "Well, I am, but.. did you guys want to talk to me about something?"

Miyon shook her head. "Um.. well.. you have another date to prepare for today, you didn't know?"

"NO, I _didn't!_" I yelled, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"_Because,_ we just found out." Rika came out of the closet holding something.

"Ugh!" I flopped back on the bed angrily. "I'm _not_ going!"

"Oh, about that... he's already on his way."

"_WHAT?_ Well, send him back! I don't want to see that jerk for awhile!"

"But.. your date will be _here_, Princess."

I stopped. "Wait, huh?"

"It's sort of a .. _'Get to Know You_' date.." Rika said.

"I don't get it.."

"Well, King Kazuto talked with us about it yesterday after you went to sleep. Prince Kazune's going to come over, you'll show him around the castle, tell him about your favorite places, share with him your talents, tell him about yourself, and to end it.."

"Your going to bake a cake for him!" Miyon cheered.

My draw dropped and my eyes widened in horror. "But.. I haven't baked before! Or cooked, what if I end up destroying everything I make?"

"Uh.. at least it'll be out of love..."

"Whatever you make, he's going to like it because you put all of your love into it!"

I tried not to strangle them then, and instead, let them dress me and put on my make up.


	8. Romance in a Field of Roses

**Edited for the too quick romance!**

**Princess Karin's POV**

Miyon and Rika dressed me in a white strapless shirt with a black belt just under my chest, a frilly black skirt, white thigh high socks, and black ballet flats.

They brushed my hair, pulled a the right side of my bangs out of my face with a black hair clip, and placed a head band with black bunny ears on my head. (Miyon's idea)

"So cute!" Miyon exclaimed, stepping back to look at me.

I blushed, happy, but still a little upset. I looked away.

"Hime-sama?"

I turned to see a butler in the doorway. "Prince Kazune has arrived."

I sighed, "Please, let him in.."

"You're going to have so much fun today~" Rika looked excited.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, Princess, you can't stay mad at him forever!" Miyon hugged me again.

"Oh, yes I can!" I couldn't help but grin.

"Let's go see him!" Rika grabbed my hand - "WAH!"-and dragged me out of the door.

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I looked around Karin's living room and felt a smile on my lips.

_Even though it's childish, It has a nice, comfortable feeling to it..I like how different she is._

Wait, did I really just say I liked how different she was?

I shook the thought away and looked up to see that Karin and her 2 maids had arrived.

_Wow.. she looks.. really..cute...I've never seen her wear bunny ears..._

"Hello, your highness." Rika chimed.

"Uh.. hello." I replied.

I looked at Karin. Miyon saw me.

"Our princess looks really adorable, doesn't she?"

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I shifted, but couldn't look away from her.

She was staring at me with a blank expression.

**Princess Karin's POV**  
_Hmm.. I wonder why Kazune's staring at me like that... _

Could it be, my bunny ears made me looks stupid?

I looked him up and down. He was wearing a white Chambray shirt that was unbuttoned in the middle, revealing his well toned chest.

_He does look really hot today.._

No, Miyon and Rika would never lie to me.. but.. did it look stupid to him?

I saw that he was blushing and was really confused.

"I think he likes what you're wearing, Hime-sama." I heard Rika whisper in my ear.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as well and looked away from him.

"So.. where are you going to show him around first?" Miyon asked.

I searched in my mind for my favorite place.

_I could show him THAT place!  
_Without thinking, I ran over to Kazune, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the Queen's favorite place in the castle – the theater.

"Woah! Where are you-"  
I stopped abruptly, facing the large, pure white double doors on the second floor of the castle.

"What's this?" I heard Kazune ask.

"You'll see.." I turned around and beamed at him.

I used my free hand to push open the doors, revealing the large stadium like room with a glistening white stage almost larger than the hundred rows of golden seats that lay in front of it.

The stage was the place_ she_ had absolutely adored.

_She _would dance every single day if she could, performing was another thing she loved.

She would sing, or act... she was extremely talented.

What I liked best was her voice. The voice that would lull me to sleep when I was younger, the singing voice that sang to me my favorite lullabies.

The voice of my mother.

"Why are you showing me this?" I heard Kazune ask.

I turned to him. "It was my mother's favorite place in the entire castle, therefore, making it a special place to me."

"Oh, I've heard something about the Queen here.. she.."

"Passed away when I was a child."

Kazune looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry about that. If it makes you feel a little better, my mother passed away when I was born."

_I see.. so we're the same.._

"You know, I'm preparing to become just like her.." I looked at the stage, "I'll perform for people on that stage one day, too."

I turned to see that Kazune was giving me a really beautiful smile. My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks flushed.

_I'm acting so weird in front of him! How embarrassing.. uh.. UGH! I'm talking about becoming like her, but what if I don't? I must sound so stupid!_

"That's a nice goal.." I heard him say.

I blinked. _ Had he changed..?_

"_.. _I'll be waiting for you to achieve it... if you actually can. I don't expect that much from you, really." he smirked.

I glared at him.

"Don't make fun of me, something like that is important.."

It all happened so fast, but I found myself pinned to the wall. "What? Don't start listening to me.. I mean, you have a beautiful voice..." he moved so that he was just inches from my face, and then I remembered that kiss.

_Oh, god, thinking about that kiss is embarrassing, but...Oh, I want to kiss him again!_

My heart was pounding, I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

Kazune placed a finger on my collar bone, making me stiffen, and trailed a finger all the way to my chest.

"Your heart's pounding.. am _I_ really making you do that?" he sounded amused.

Embarrassed, I looked away, but he gently took my face in his hands again and stared deeply into my eyes.

"You don't have to hide it, Karin.. How do you _really _ feel about me?"

I actually found myself hesitating to tell him that I hated his guts. Deep down, something was telling me that I was feeling something else for him. And I doubted it was hatred.

_What is this feeling, exactly? I'm so confused.._

I brought my hand up, grabbed his face, and pushed him backwards, freeing me from him, and quickly turned on my heel.

"And over here, you'll see one of the color themed bathrooms that I had an idea for. This one's Peach.."

I tried not to laugh at the hand mark on his annoyed face. "What's your favorite color, Kazune?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Blue."

I was surprised, "No way! Blue's my favorite color, too!"

He blushed and I giggled, turning to skip down the hallway, and he followed close behind.

I showed him the piano room, which was my father's favorite place, the our bunny decorated throne room, the actual bunny room, which was another of my mother's favorite places, the arcade that my father had special made for me, one of my favorite places, the kitchen was also my favorite, as well, and then I showed him the candy room I had built.

"You have.. a candy room?" Kazune looked surprised.

"Yeah! Candy's amazing, isn't it? I just _love_ sweets!"

**Prince Kazune's POV**

_If only she knew how cute she sounded... Who knew she had decorated so much of her castle.. So.. she likes desserts, huh? I could send her a cake if she wanted..._

I blushed, it wasn't easy getting used to my sudden personality. I wondered why I was changing so much.. was it because of her..?

I felt 2 small, soft hands on my forehead and blinked in surprise.

Karin was staring up at me with those huge, sparkling green eyes, looking worried.

"Ah.. do you have a fever? Your face is all red.."

My heart began to pound and I quickly grabbed her wrists, taking her hands off of me, and backed away from her.

"Idiot.. you can't just touch me like that!"

She looked annoyed, "You jerk! I was just worried about you!"

I was surprised, "Wor..ried?"

I watched as that beautiful shade of pink bloomed on her cheeks and couldn't help but smile.

**Princess Karin's POV**

_Why is he smiling at me like that? Is he trying to mock me?_

I quickly changed the subject, grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside to the field that was our backyard.

I opened the doors and revealed the most beautifulest, most loved, most popular place in the castle that was my most favorite.

A hills, hills, and more hills of stunning pink and white roses blew in the wind.

Even though I 'd seen them, played in them, and lay in them thousands of times, I couldn't help but gasp.

"This is my favorite place in the entire world!" I turned towards Kazune to see that he is jaw had dropped.

"Amazing, isn't it? I love this place~!" I ran out far across the hill and twirled around and around and kept running. I felt so free, every time I did this.

**Prince Kazune's POV**

Beautiful couldn't even describe how she looked right now, dancing, and running around freely in the large field of pink and white roses.

Although the roses were amazing, I could only focus on Karin.

I didn't exactly know why I was suddenly changing and feeling different about her, but I had a feeling that these dates we were having had something to do with it.

_No way. I can't be... I can't...We're just sort of friends, now._

**Princess Karin's POV**

I stopped running and blushed, turning to see a surprised looking Kazune staring at me a few yards away.

Oh, god! I must look so stupid!

"I t is pretty, I can see why you like it... but.. Is it normal for girls to run a round like wild animals trampling flowers under their feet ?" he teased.

I fumed, "Shut up! The only wild animal I see out here, you sloth!" I pointed at him.

He glared at me and took a step forward, "Sloth? What do you mean by that?"

I took a step backward, smiling evily, "I think you're the slowest person I've EVER met.."

"I should be saying that to YOU."

I glared back at him and when he took a step forward, I took a step backward.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled.

He grinned and took a few more steps towards me before running at such a high speed toward me that he had closed the gap between us before I could even turn to run.

I dodged the hand that reached out toward me and started laughing.

"Come here!" he demanded.

I turned and ran my across the field, and he chased me.

"Karin!" I heard a smile in his voice.

"See? You are a sloth!"

When It got quiet, I turned around to see that Kazune had jumped toward me and wrapped his arms around my back as I fell backward, laying on the soft grass.

He landed on top of me and was in between my legs, pinning me to the ground.

He give me that beautiful smile of his that showed he was having fun.

"Caught you." Without warning, he leaned down and kissed me on my cheek.

"H-hey!" I blushed and he laughed and rolled off of me, and lay on my right side.

We stared up at the sky.

"I guess you're not a sloth after all.." I gritted my teeth.

"You've got that right, I think _you're _the sloth, Karin."

"Am not!"

"I'm not going to argue with a kid like you.."

" I'll have you know, I won every track race back in high school!"

"Oh... _okay_." he teased.

"Shut up! You should have gone to one of my races since you don't believe me!"

"Idiot, we didn't go to the same high school."

"Ugh! I _know_ that, but you should have! We would have had fun back in my high school.." I sighed.

"Are you saying.. you think we should have met sooner?"

I looked at him, blushing. "No! I .. I was.. just.. saying.. uh... that.."

He burst into laughter, "I never get bored when I'm around you!"

I liked the sounds of those words, "You know.. I don't either."

Our eyes met again and I searched his eyes.

Both of our faces were red, and we quickly turned to stare at the sky.

My heart pounded again, and I was embarrassed to find that I wanted to hold his hand.

"Kazune?"

"Yes?"

"Can.. I … can we... Hold hands?" I said it quickly. To be honest, I only wanted to see how it felt.. I'd never really held hands with someone I was confused about.

I felt him shift to look at me, but I stared at the sky nervously.

"Why would we do that?"

And now he was pissing me off.

_What's going on with me? Did I seriously just ask.. the guy I HATE if he wanted to hold my hand?_

_"_ I just want to see how it feels! It's not like I.."

I heard him sigh , and when our hands clasped, it was like electricity shot through me.

I felt excited, happy, that he had granted my request, and surprised he had done it so quickly.

But.. what did this mean exactly? I was having mixed feelings about him that were so confusing, I couldn't take it.

So I tried to think of something else. It was quiet for a few minutes.

I looked over at him to see that his eyes were closed and he was grinning.

Was he asleep?

God, this jerk was so BEAUTIFUL on the outside, it was hard to believe how rude he was.

I grinned and looked at him.

His chambray shirt was pushed up slightly over his stomach, revealing those amazing abs.

I took a moment to marvel at them before realizing that there was a small green insect crawling across his stomach.

_Oh god, ! It's so CUUUUTEE!_

"Caterpillar!" I shrieked happily.

Kazune's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

"Cater... pillar?"

I looked into his eyes and saw fear.

_Time for me to have some fun._

To test this new fear, I grabbed the caterpillar from his stomach gently, straddled him, and lay a hand on his stomach.

I was rewarded with a hilarious - "UWAAH!"- when I waved the caterpillar in his face.

I laughed and tossed it on his face.

"_Karin! Get it off!"_

I watched as he struggled to get the caterpillar off of him that seemed to be holding on tightly.

"_AGHHH!"_

When I saw that he was really terrified, I snatched the caterpillar from his face and threw it.

"That was cruel!" he glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! Now I know another thing about you! Your afraid of bugs!"

Kazune switched our position so that he was pinning me to the ground, between my legs again.

"Don't you dare say anything to anyone about his!"

I laughed again. "Of course, it'll be our.. little.. secret.." I brought a finger up to my lips and winked at him.

I couldn't help but notice the blush that was on his cheeks after I said that.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground.

"Have you showed me all of your favorite places in your castle?Let's go.. I hear your supposed to bake me something."

My stomach dropped, "Oh, right.."

"Have you baked before, Karin?" he smirked.

"Uh.. race you to the castle?" I took off running, Kazune at my heels.

_I'm definitely going to screw this up..._


	9. Chocolate Kisses

_**Author's Note : Yeah! First story with 9 chapters! **_

**Princess Karin's POV**

I peeked at Kazune over the kitchen counter, and looked over at the giggling Miyon and Rika.

"You two were out there for a while.. what were you doing?"Rika whispered.

I wanted to hit them , "You _guys_, that doesn't MATTER! You're telling me I have to bake for him and I haven't set foot in this kitchen to do anything but EAT! I've only baked, like, once.."

"Oh? What was that?" Miyon snickered.

"Cupcakes.. with Jin.. who did most of the cooking.."

The both of them laughed, "I wonder how this cake's going to turn out, then.."

"You guys aren't helping at all!"

I looked at Kazune and saw him stretch on the couch, and then turn to watch the tv.

It was a commercial about taking care of butterflies, and I had only caught a glimpse of a caterpillar before he snatched the tv remote and frantically changed the channel.

On almost every commercial, however, there was a bug.. even on cartoons.

I burst into laughter, "We better hurry up, then. What kind of cake are we baking?"

"You have to go ask.." Miyon urged.

I blushed and grabbed the apron she handed me, tying it around my body.

I walked into the living room towards Kazune, saw he was still frantically flipping through channels, bit my lip to keep from laughing, and asked him,

"Kazune, what kind of cake flavor do you like?"

He looked at me and blushed, "Chocolate's … fine.."

"Good.."

I turned on my heel and fled the living room.

"Chocolate!" I yelled, and Miyon and Rika pulled out bowls, pans, flour, sugar, eggs, and measuring cups of water.

**Prince Kazune's POV**

Why the hell were there so many BUG commercials?

When I finally settled on an anime without anything related to bugs, I relaxed.

I then heard shuffling, shrieks, explosions, giggles, what sounded like a cake mixer, a sound of eggs crashing to the ground, loud laughs, and I could have sworn I heard Miyon say , " Oh, Kazune's going to love this."

I tried to ignore it, though, but it was impossible.

"Would you girls SHUT UP in there?" I yelled, and it silenced, followed by another range of giggles.

**Princess Karin's POV**

Miyon closed the oven.

"Well.. that went well.."

"No it didn't! There are eggshells everywhere!" I looked around frantically.

"We'll clean it up."

"Cake batter's all over me!" I stared at my shirt, arms, legs, and felt it on my face.

"We'll clean that up, too."

"It's getting _itchy!"_ I tried not to scratch.

"Haha.." they stood and laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Karin?"

I forgot all about the mess on me and walked in the living room toward Kazune, who looked up at me in surprise and saw the cake batter all over me, causing me to blush.

"What the heck was going on in there?"

"Oh.. _baking.._ It _does_ get messy."

He stood up, walking over to me.

"You've got that right."

And before I could react, he leaned in and licked some cake batter off of my cheek.

I blushed furiously, "What was that for?"

"The batter's good.." he ignored me. "I _hope_ whatever you cooked turns out right and doesn't end up eating me before I take a bite of it first."

I pushed him away, "You jerk! You really have no respect for women whatsoever, do you?"

He laughed, "Of course I do." he grabbed my cheeks and stared into my eyes, "How long until the cake's ready?"

"Uh.. 15 minutes."

He smiled, " No fair.. I can't wait that long.. I'll just have to taste you instead."

My eyes widened and I felt him lick a few more spots on my cheek clean, then moved to nibble on my ear, and then he moved to my neck.

_Curse you, cake mixer for getting the cake batter near my sensitive areas!_

He sucked gently on my neck and I put balled up my fists on my sides.

"Let go of me, you perv, you can wait for the cake, can't you?"

"Hmm.." his breath was hot on my neck, "Nope, sorry."

"Stop, if you want cake batter, go in the kitchen and get the bowl..." I blushed.

"That's no fun.." He moved to the other side of my neck, kissing, licking, and sucking a spot off of me.

I held my breath as he moved down to a spot on my collar bone.

"Kazune, please, I.." I swear, I could feel Miyon and Rika's eyes on me. "I.. it's embarrassing.. why're you... anyway.. ?"

"I don't exactly know.. but my body's acting on it's on.."

I twitched and raised an eyebrow, gritting my teeth.

_What a hormonal pervert._

Kazune licked a spot on my shoulder, a spot on my forearm, and I gasped and looked around when he bent down to lick a spot on my thigh.

"Kazune!"

I heard him laugh and he stood up.

"Oops, looks like I missed a spot."

He pulled my hair back from my face and kissed my jawline.

All this time I was trying so hard not to make let those small, embarrassing noises escape from my throat.

I had succeeded, not giving him what he wanted made me smirk to myself.

"How could I have missed _this _spot, too?"

My eyes widened and I felt his lips pressed to mine.

That same feeling – fireworks, sparks, electricity – from the kiss he gave me at the play had appeared again.

I didn't lean in to it, but oh, god, I wanted to.

I tasted chocolate on his lips, he was right, it was sweet.


	10. Eat it!

**Prince Kazune's POV**

God, she smelled... so good...

Kissing her was... like.. magic..

It was our second kiss.. that I had stolen, yet both of them were so amazing – it was like fireworks were exploding everywhere, and on top of that, it tasted like chocolate.

That shade of pink that told me she was embarrassed, I would do anything to cause that flush.. it was all so beautiful... she was even cuter when she was embarrassed.

"Karin.." I pulled away, and saw that her eyelids had drooped.

_So she was about to close her eyes? Heh, heh._

"I wonder if you felt that, too." I laughed.

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to push me away, her expression annoyed.

"Don't toy with me like that, you sick perv!"she pushed me away and I started laughing.

I don't know how long it's been since I've laughed multiple time in one day, but Karin's changed it all.

**Princess Karin's POV**  
Why was he the one making my heart pound? No one has ever done that... not even Jin...

_But that's because I'm not in love with him._

The sudden thought made me gasp, and Kazune stopped laughing to look at me.

_No! It can't be! I'm definitely not falling in love with anyone! There's no way I could fall in love with even him this quickly. . I'll just have to wait and see._

"What's wrong?"

I looked up to his dazzling face and suddenly felt a little shy around him.

"N- nothing.." I blushed and looked away.

I quickly turned around so I wasn't facing him and tried to think.

_There's really no way! He's a total sexist jerk, with no respect for women... and he's... _

I felt hands grip my hip from behind.

_A sick, hormonal, perverted idiot._

And then I was sitting on his lap, on the couch.

His stomach was pressed to my back.

"K- Kazune!"

I was glad no one was watching, because I would have fainted if someone saw me acting so helpless towards him when I could push him away if I wanted to.

Something told me I didn't really want to push him away.

He rested his chin on my left shoulder and I shivered.

"What are you.."

"Man, I'm confused.. what about you?"

"C- confused?"

"Yep."

"About what?" I frowned.

His hands wrapped around my stomach.

"How I feel toward you and you me?"

I froze.

"Karin? You didn't answer me earlier.. How do you feel about me? Things seem to have changed between us."

"Hime- sama!"

I snapped to attention, and in less than a second, was across the room at the kitchen door.

I opened the door and coughed as smoke filled my lungs.

_Dammit! The cake!_

"Uh.." I heard shuffling, and the smoke finally cleared enough for me to see.

I waved smoke out of the way and stared down at the cake.

It was a giant brown, clumpy, blob of chocolate cake.

"AAH!" I screamed.

"Maybe you put in... too much baking soda?" Miyon put a hand on her mouth to hide her smile.

I glared at her. "This isn't the time to be laughing, we have to make another -"

I heard the kitchen door open and turned to see a girl with curly black pigtails had sliced a piece of the cake under my nose and had ran to give it to Kazune.

"RIKA!"

I ran after her, and when I grabbed her skirt, I watched as the plate fell out of her hands, and the glob of a cake slice slammed into Kazune's face.

"What the... !"

I couldn't help but laugh, but my laughing silenced when a clump of cake went soaring and landed on my face.

"HEY!" I glared at him and he gave me a bored expression.

I tasted it experimentally.

_It's delicious!_

"_Mmmm!"_ I heard Miyon say behind me, and turned to see that she had stuffed her mouth full of chocolate cake, and so had Rika, who had randomly teleported to the kitchen.

I looked over at Kazune, who had cake smeared on his face.

All three of us looked at him expectantly.

He blinked.

"You expect me to eat that disfigured _creature_?"

I set my jaw, grabbed a handful of what was left of cake from the plate, punched him hard in his gut, and when his mouth opened, I shoved the cake in his mouth.

"Learn to respect people, or they'll disrespect you! I don't know how many people you've gotten away with treating like crap, but I'm not going to sit there and let you treat me like that!"

He chewed and swallowed.

"So.. do you like I.."

"I'm going home.." he stood up and dusted himself off.

I stood up and ran after him. "Hey! You jerk! Answer me!"

He laughed and ran outside the castle doors.

There was already a carriage ready to take him home.

A butler opened the door and Kazune sat down inside and waved.

I yelled after him.

"TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE DAMN CAKE OR NOT YOU IDIOT!"  
No answer.

I sighed and stomped back inside.

What a day.


	11. Waking Up

"_Miyon? You're sure she's asleep? She looks awake to me.."_

"_Hmm.. nope.. It's morning, and she's hard to wake up, anyway, she'll probably be asleep for another 10 minutes.."_

"_But she always wakes up at 10 in the morning.."_

"_Shh.."_

I could have sworn I heard a car door close, but when I did, I was pulled back into my dreams again.

It was a memory of me and Jin when we were kids.

_We were playing together in front of my castle and had wandered into a forest._

_I didn't know how, but after awhile, I had gotten lost and couldn't find Jin anymore, and ended up falling and scraping my knee._

_I was crying because I was scared , my knee really hurt, and I was worried about Jin._

_A boy with shining, shoulder length, pale blond hair and a bright smile appeared, and knelt down beside me._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, and reached into his pocket and put a band-aid on my knee._

_I could only nod, and he wiped away my tears._

_He sat beside me for awhile, but I continued to cry, so he leaned in to kiss me on my cheek and I blushed._

"_Do you feel better now?"_

_I nodded, and after that, I didn't cry anymore._

_Jin came back telling me he found a way out of the forest, and I told him I had made a new friend, but when I turned around, the boy was gone._

I awoke in mid air for a split second, and I crashed back onto the seat of the carriage, which had most likely hit a bump in the road, but wherever it was going and taking me, it was rushing.

"Hime-sama? Are you alright back there?" the driver asked worriedly.

Wondering what the heck was going on, I looked around frantically, and took a moment before answering.

"Uh.. yes, I'm okay, but.. where are we going?" I said in a small voice.

I yawned and stretched.

"The Golden Music Kingdom, where your fiance and his father rule, your highness."

I leaned back in the carriage seat before realizing what the heck he was talking about.

"Fi-fiance? You mean.. we're going to Prince Kazune's castle? But why?"

"So he can show you around, of course!" the driver answered simply.

I crossed my arms and pouted, remembering how Kazune had harrassed me in so many ways yesterday that I wanted to punch him as soon as I saw him.

I gritted my teeth when I remembered how he had licked the cake batter off of my entire body, and forced a kiss on me, then ate the cake and didn't say anything!

That jerk!  
_Hmph! They call him my fiance, and expect me to marry him when this year is up, but no WAY am I going to marry that idiot! I've been letting him touch me and call me names and stuff, but I'm not letting him do that ANYMORE!_

I balled up my fists and tried to hold back from screaming in anger and punching a whole through the window.

_Wait, what am I wearing...?_

I looked down at my body, expecting to be in my pj's since I had just woken up, but I saw that I was dressed in a pale green spaghetti strap sundress that was cut just a few inches below my waist, white thigh high socks, ballet flats that matched the dress, and my arms were covered in a light, see-through sweater that reached down my back, past the bottom of the dress, and just on top of my knees.

I knew this was Miyon and Rika's doing.

Gritting my teeth, I reached up to feel what they had done to my hair, and grabbed a lock of it and pulled it to my face.

I gasped, they had somehow gotten away with giving me beautiful, perfect curls, and I found they had curled my entire head of hair.

I felt the top of my head and also found they had given me another head band, but this time it was a long, lop eared bunny head band.

I couldn't help but grin, lop-eared bunnies were my favorite, and I guessed Miyon and Rika knew I'd be happy with wearing the whole outfit with just this one adorable accessory, and they were right.

I lifted my hand up to see they slipped a white charm bracelet on my wrist, and sighed.

I honestly didn't know how the two of them were so sneaky as to dress me up in such a cute outfit without me waking up at all, but they did good this time.

I sat back and watched as Kazune's Black and Golden castle slowly came into view.


	12. Twin Sister !

**Author's Note :**

**A short chapter about Karin meeting Kazune's twin, Kazusa. :)**

**Princess Karin's POV**

The butler opened the castle doors for me and bowed.

"Um.. thank you." I curtsied, feeling silly, and after I walked in, he went back to take the carriage to my castle.

I'd only seen Kazune's castle once since I had fallen asleep, and when I had stormed out on my own, I wasn't paying attention..

But this castle was _beautiful_!

The room I saw when I walked in was made entirely of pure gold.

In the center of the large room was a porcelain water fountain, and I gasped when I looked closer at it.

There was a huge, white flower in the middle of the large ring of crystal blue water.

It was so beautiful.. I _had_ to get a bunny version water fountain in the middle of my castle!

I looked around. There were 3 ways to go to walk around the castle, and I guessed no one would be there to show me around, so..

"That jerk. I'm at his castle and he's not even here to _greet_ me. Some gentleman."

"I'll just look on my own.."

Walking ahead, I came across what I guessed was the living room, a large room with soft, snow white carpet, and black recliner couches that would seat about 9 people, and curved around a few extra feet, almost stretching around the whole room.

A large, flat screen tv was pressed against the wall. There was a balcony outside, which held a beautiful view of a lake, and I smiled and turned on my heel to walk out, hoping to find something else spectacular about him and his house.

I just _had_ to find his room, I wanted to know more about him before I _ever _ let him kiss or touch me again...

_But, of course, I won't let him do either of those things! He moves to fast and is so careless about how I feel around him that he'll probably never notice he makes me feel uncomfortable!_

I tried not to think of him, or I was afraid I'd break through a window with my fist.

I continued to explore the castle for a good 45 minutes, and when I traveled around upstairs, I finally found Kazune's room.

Grinning, I opened the door and was surprised.

Kazune's room was more organized than mine would ever be..

His bed was king sized, with a silk white comforter, and the head board was the same gold as the room I had walked into.

I looked on his dresser and found a few pictures.

One was of his father, King Kazuto, with shoulder length black hair and golden eyes, and I smiled when I saw him, so Kazune got his looks from him.

Another was of what I guessed was his mother.

She had short, flowing light blonde hair and and beautiful smile. Kazune had her crystal blue eyes.

I moved on to another picture.

It paused. It was of a girl who looked a lot like Kazune, the same crystal blue eyes, but her hair was so blonde it was almost white.

I thought it was a picture of his mother when she was younger, I'd just have to ask him later.

The last picture on his dresser gave me the weirdest reaction.

It was an adorable picture of Kazune when he was around 5 or 6, and for a brief moment, a memory was trying to get through to me, but all I had gotten was a small thought of my dream, where the blonde boy had helped me at my young age.

I shrugged it off and walked around his room.

There were multiple bows and arrows hanging on his wall, and I blinked.

_Does he like archery? Wow.. I never would have guessed. Is he good at it? I'd love to seem him shoot an arrow. I bet his determined face looks cute..._

I giggled at the thought and walked out of his room, accidentally crashing into someone.

I had hit my head against the marble floor as I fell, and winced.

It hurt terribly, but I was a bit more worried about the person I had ran into.

"Ah... are you okay?" I asked, looking up.

My eyes widened and for a second I forgot about the pain as I realized who it was – the girl in the photo that looked like Kazune.

She rubbed her backside and looked up at me, her eyes widened as well.

"Princess Athena!" she stood up, dusting herself off, and reached a hand out to help me up.

I took it gratefully and stood up.

"You know me?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Of course I do, Kazune never hides anything from me, plus everyone knows about your marriage being arranged."

I frowned, " I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are, though."

She curtsied and put on a beautiful smile.

"Princess Kazusa Artemis Kujyou! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

I blinked, "Kujyou? Then... are you Kazune's sister, or something?"

She nodded, "We're twins."

I was too stunned to speak. I was learning more about Kazune then I thought I would.


	13. Carry Me

**Princess Karin's POV**

"_Kazune and I are twins."_

I stared at Kazusa in shock. "_T-twins?"_

"Oh, you mean he hasn't told you? Hmm... Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he would've gotten around to it sooner or later.. I mean, you guys have only known each other for a few days."

I nodded. _And he's been harassing me for a few days as well. Sorry, Kazusa, but I really can't stand your brother! Ugh! Just thinking about him makes me want to crush his head into the pavement!_

"Kaaariin- chan?" she waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it.

"H-huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted me to take you to him... he can really be such a jerk sometimes... father always told him it was polite to at least _greet_ someone at the door..." Kazusa sighed.

I smiled, "That would be nice, Kazusa, thank you."

Kazusa led me outside of the castle from the backyard, where there was a forest full of trees.

I stared in awe when I realized almost every tree had a target on it.

There were at least 30 arrows that had reached the bull's eye on each one, and I wondered if it was really _Kazune_ who had done that.

Kazusa caught me admiring the targets and she beamed. "He's great, huh? He's practicing right now if you want to see him in action.."

"So he really does archery? I saw bows and arrows in his room, but I never would've guessed.."

Kazusa nodded, "Totally... he even practices while riding horses.. There's an area up ahead where he practices the most.."

"Ah.."

_Oh, I wonder what he looks like practicing... _I felt my cheeks flush with excitement and I grinned.

I realized I had missed something else Kazusa had said because she looked at me questioningly.

"S-sorry, I was thinking about something.."

Kazusa smirked, her eyes lighting up, "You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

I flushed with embarrassment, my eyes widening, "No! That's n- not it!"

"Your cheeks were flushed and you were smiling! I saw love sparkle in your eyes!"

"I-I don't think about Kazune in that way!"

Kazusa looked disappointed, " W-what? I thought you two were getting married?"

She looked so sad I freaked out, "Well, we _are_, but-"

Kazusa beamed and giggled, "AW! You're so cute, Karin-chan!"

I blushed again and looked away, "Uhhh.."

"You and my baby brother would look so cute together!"

Putting aside what she said about me and Kazune becoming a couple, I asked, " _Baby _brother? You're the oldest twin?"

Kazusa put her hands on her cheeks, smiling, "Yep! Just by a few minutes, but Kazune's so _cute_ that I can't help but pretend I'm about a year older! Calling him my baby brother is just so FUN!"

I giggled, "Wow, you guys aren't alike at all.. you're much more outgoing than he is..."

Kazusa smiled sadly, " Once, he was so fun and gentle, he had all kinds of friends... but once he found out our mother didn't have enough strength to live through the last few minutes of his birth, he was a bit quiet for a while. And it didn't help when the accident happened around the time he turned 7."

I stopped walking. _"A-accident?"_

Kazusa gave me a grave look, "Yes, there was this girl he would tell me and my father about every day he came home. He loved exploring."

"Girl?" I wondered who..

"Well, there was once this forest named " Crystal Sakura" that he found.."

_Wah! Jin and I got LOST in Crystal Sakura! That's the forest I had that dream about!_

"And he said he found a girl there.. he kept telling us that she was the most beautifulest girl he had ever seen, and that one day, he wanted to marry her." Kazusa gave a slight smile at the memory.

"He noticed that she had lost her friend and had wandered into the forest, and had hurt herself, or something..."

I went through the dream in my head.

No way, I shook my head, no way, I'm just thinking things.

"He said he would sometimes meet her, but he was afraid to approach her sometimes, you see, it was his first love.."

_Kazune's first love, huh?_

"But, one day, he went to see her, but both Kazune and the girl fell down a large whole in the ground, and I'm pretty sure they hit their heads pretty hard."

"Why?" I asked.

Kazusa's lip quivered, "They both forgot what happened, and they forgot about each _other_, too.."

My heart ached for him. Poor Kazune...

I wondered if he'd ever see her again.

_Maybe he'd be able to marry someone that makes him happy! Someone should find her, then! And then I won't have to marry that JERK._

Kazusa pulled out a blurry picture of a little girl with the same shade of hair as mine, it reached all the way down to her waist, and I swear, there was a dress she was wearing, and I faintly remembered having the same one when I was little.

The picture had been taken at a far angle, so I was unable to see her face.

"I've been looking for her.." I heard Kazusa say solemly.

I looked up at her, " And...?"

"No luck.. " she sighed, "It's like she never existed, or she's right under my nose, or something-"

A sound of something zipping through the air and hitting it's destination – the sound of wood being stabbed- interrupted Kazusa and my's conversation.

"Oh, that's him." all traces of sadness disappeared from Kazusa's face and she beamed.

I turned to squint straight ahead.

I saw the back of a tall, blonde haired boy, but his body was being blocked by a tree, though I saw an arrow in his hand, and a target stuck to a tree about a few meters away from him.

"What's he-" I turned to asked Kazusa a question, but I was alone.

_So I really did spend the day exploring your entire house, and when I get some help, they leave when I meet you._

I tiptoed up to Kazune, hoping to scare him, but stopped when I saw him loose another arrow.

I watched in amazement when it didn't quite hit the very middle, but it landed in the middle red circle.

I tried to get closer, but there was really no other way to see him better unless I saw him from another height, so I quietly walked to a tree next to me and climbed it, about 12 or 13 feet from the ground.

I sighed in relief. I could finally see his face.

And, I didn't want to think about it too much, but when I came down to it, he looked so handsome, my heart skipped a beat, and when he pulled an arrow back to his cheek to let it go, it began to pound.

_Hmm... I'm going to have to ask Daddy if he'll make a doctor's appointment for me.. my heart's been weird lately.. skipping beats and pounding quickly for no reason._

I sighed quietly and watched him closely.

_Oh, Kazune.. You confuse me. Why would I feel sympathy for you? You kissed me on our first date, (Forcefully), and then harassed me in all kind of ways after that, and on our second date, you licked chocolate cake off of my sensitive, yet exposed areas. I've gotten to know you the past 3 days, all in good ways so far. Hmm.. Technically we've been on 4 days if you count everything that went wrong – the play, showing you around my house, telling you about myself, me baking you a cake, me going over your house, learning more about YOU. I can't wait to see what else my father and the others have planned for us.._

I tried to ignore my sudden thoughts.

No way I could fall in love in less than 3 days..

Not with him.

My thoughts were ruined, and I gave a loud, high pitched yelp as something sharp wizzed by my head, and I turned to see that it was an arrow that had hit a target glued to the tree I sat on, not even a whole foot away from my ear.

I turned to Kazune and caught him staring at me, a small, smug smile on his lips, and I glared at him.

"You could have hit me, you _idiot_!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I don't like people spying on me, I had to make you pay _somehow_."

"Ah! I wasn't.." My cheeks flushed in embarrassment and I looked away.

_Well I'm not going to say, "Sorry, but you looked so hot just now that I couldn't take my eyes off you and was stunned speechless" that would just be awkward!_

Kazune walked up to me, and I tried not to meet his gaze. He was quiet for a while.

"What are you staring at me for?" I demanded.

"Nothing.. you just look really cute in bunny ears." he laughed.

If it was possible to be the same red as a tomato, I'm pretty sure I had pulled it off.

"Shut up." was all I could come up with to say.

Before I knew it, Kazune was walking back towards the castle.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me down?" I yelled, furious.

"It's not that far down. Just jump, dummy."

I think we had both decided that Kazune wasn't now, and never would be, a gentleman, or anything near "nice" while we spent time together.

"You're so RUDE!" I shouted.

Kazune called over his shoulder, " You're the one that was spying.. Just think of it as another kind of payback from me.."

"How many times are you going to get me back?" I said, while taking a deep breath and jumping off the tree, and then ended up twisting my ankle.

"Ow!"

* * *

Kazune carried me on his back through the forest and I was blushing the entire time. How stupid did I look right now?

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I didn't exactly want to admit it to her, of course I'd just be confusing her and being awkward if I'd told her her outfit brought out those gorgeous eyes of hers, and when I had turned around to find that she was watching me, I thought she looked like an angel sitting in that tree..

_Maybe I should calm down a little bit around her... I feel like I've known her some other time before, and therefore my body seems to act on it's own... but whatever I do turns out awkward. From now on, I'm going to pretend yesterday never happened. I wonder why she wanted to hold my hand, though._

At first, it was a little awkward, but then I was so comfortable, I closed my eyes to savor the moment.

My thoughts yesterday while we were holding hands was that we had _definitely_ held hands before, not just at the play, but sometime that I couldn't seem to remember.

I faintly remembered my accident during my childhood, waking up in a hospital next to a girl I didn't know, and I never remembered her face after that.

Wow, Karin was such a klutz, falling and twisting her ankle like that, after diving off of the tree.

She didn't cry, so I guessed it wasn't serious, I had to be honest, I was a tiny bit worried.

She held on to my neck while I carried her on my back through the forest.

"You're really heavy," I teased, but I was lying to get on her nerves, she wasn't heavy at all.

"Shut up, you sexist jerk! I didn't ask you to carry me!"

I smirked, "But you can't walk on your own, can you? You _need_ me to carry you."

"I- I do not!"

"Say, it then, or I'll stop walking and set you down."

"N-no! I won't!"

"So you can walk, then?" I stopped walking and loosened my hold on her legs.

She tightened her legs around my front, and her arms around my neck, "Okay! Okay! I _need_ you to carry me!"

I laughed, and she tried to choke me.

**Princess Karin's POV**

"I met Kazusa.." I said after a while.

"Oh, you did? Guess no one told you about her, huh?"

"Mmm.. she's _so_ cute.."

"Oh, you think my twin sister's cute," Kazune said with a smile in his voice, "So that means, you find me attractive as well?"

I flushed again, "W-well, It's not the same because she's a girl, and I really _can't _ say the same about you."

I heard him laugh, and I grinned.

"She told me about you.. things I'd never heard about."

"Huh? What'd she say?"

I hesitated, If Kazune didn't remember the accident, and his father and Kazusa were no good and trying to help him remember, what good would I be?

"Uh.. she told me you hit your head when you were little."

"Oh.. I don't remember much of that, actually."

"Yeah, I heard." I smirked, "It makes _so_ much sense, though." I laughed.

"I'm getting tired of carrying you... Does your little ankle feel any better, yet?" he said coldly.

I grinned, "Nope! I want you to carry me there! I need you to carry me!"

I bit my lip to fight the urge to say something else.

_You deserve to carry me, you sexist jerk face._

**Author's Note : I thought this chapter was really cute, cause the romance wasn't abnormal or too fast like chapters 8-10. **_  
_

**What do you think? :)**


	14. Well, I guess we're heading to the Beach

**Princess Karin's POV**

When we got back to Kazune's castle, he took me outside to the front to call my carriage.

"You know, it wasn't fair that you weren't there to show me around." I pouted as he set me down on the couch in his living room.

"Hmm, well at least you didn't break anything." he smirked at me, and I glared back at him.

"You _sure_ know how to treat a lady, don't you?" I wondered how he talked to Kazusa. She was too sweet to be talked to like he treated me, so I assumed not her.

"Huh? I thought I already told you I don't see you as a woman, Princess _Gorilla_."

"Well, jerk face, you shouldn't call Gorilla's cute if you don't see them as women. Oh, and I guess you can go and tell _everyone _ you know that you kissed a gorilla _twice." _I teased, and Kazune started laughing.

"Princess Karin? Your carriage has arrived." a butler with a friendly smile opened the front door of the castle.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" Kazune asked, and I looked down at my ankle that was starting to swell.

"Yeah, I don't think I should walk on it for at least a few hours.

Kazune lifted me up bridal style, and I blushed for a split second as he took me outside.

He gently set me down in the carriage and closed the door.

I scooted over, "Wait! You never told me what you thought about my CAAAAAAAAKEEEEEE!" I yelled as the carriage started to leave, me flailing an arm out of the window to get his attention.

He waved, and I thought he would ignore me again, and I saw his lips move.

I couldn't hear him over the hooves of the horses, so I yelled, "WHAT?"

He looked annoyed, and I swear I saw his cheeks flush before he yelled, "MIYON AND RIKA WERE RIGHT! IT _WAS_ DELICOUS!"

When Kazune saw the surprised expression on my face, I saw him smirk, and he turned around to go back inside.

I was blushing, and my heart had leaped at his words.

No boy had ever made me feel this way before, and he was actually making me blush more frequently.

Once I was at home, I ran inside the doors, not bothering to let the Butlers help me, and with my heart still pounding, I raced to my room and shut my door.

I pressed my back to it and slid to the ground, putting a hand on my chest and feeling my heart beat against it.

Then I brushed a finger to my lips.

_Oh, yeah, he's kissed me before..._

I blushed and shook my head around frantically, hoping to get rid of the thought.

"I-It was probably just to tease me!"

Seeing that it was only the afternoon, I sat on my bed most of the day, thinking, when Miyon and Rika burst into my room, carrying bags of clothes.

"So~ how was it?" Rika asked.

"Uh.. um.." I blushed.

Miyon put her hands on her cheeks, "Something happened, didn't it? _AW! _Did you two kiss again?"

Rika smirked, "Did he take you up to his room... to.. you know... heh, heh.."

I flushed a deeper shade of red. "N-no! Nothing like that! Actually, he was too busy practicing _archery _that I had to explore his castle MYSELF!"

Miyon looked solemn. "Aw.. Date number 3.."

"Is a fail.." Rika sighed.

"No," I surprised us all, "Actually, I.. sort of had some fun today.."

They perked up, "It's great that you say that!" Miyon grabbed my hand.

"Because tomorrow, we're all taking a day off to go to the beach!"

"We?"

"You, Rika, Prince Kazune, Prince Yuki, and MIYON!" Miyon yelled excitedly.

My jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on! The _beach_? With..." I blushed, recalling him lifting me up bridal style, and then telling me my cake was actually delicious.

"Kazu.. ne.."

"Something _did_ happen, didn't it? Kyaaaa!" Rika jumped up and down.

"Tell us, now!" Miyon demanded.

I blushed and told them all about today.

"Oh, how romantic! So cute!" Rika giggled.

"Well, we wen't and bought you a new bathing suit ~" Miyon looked excited.

Rika rolled her eyes, "Bathing... _ suits_, actually."

"You _guys_! I already have over a thousand bathing suits in that closet already!" I moaned, "I never even _wear_ this stuff!"

"Oh, but Hime-sama, you're supposed to look _sexy_ when we go to the beach, remember? You have to capture everyone's eye while you're there!"

I watched, fascinated, as they both pulled out 5, adorable bathing suits that would take some time to decide over.

I sighed. Well, there goes my night of peacefulness.


	15. The Beach

**Author's note : **

**Hey! I did some research to decide which kind of bikini would look the most adorable on Karin and finally settled on one.. I think you guys should look it up, it's SOOO cute! **

**Princess Karin's POV**

After almost a whole night of arguing over which bathing suit looked the best on me, I finally settled on one of the most adorable bikinis I had ever seen – a strapless,white, carlita bandeau bikini with a small skirt bottom.

Once I had tried it on, I was blushing because Miyon and Rika were speechless.

Scared that it didn't look good on me, I asked, "W- what? What it it? It doesn't look-"

Rika interrupted me, shaking her head frantically, " Princess Karin, it looks... _waaah!" _she stopped in the middle of her sentence, looking me up and down.

"What Rika was trying to say was..._woooaah!" _ Miyon did the same, and I got a little embarrassed.

"Would you guys _please_ just tell me?!"

"Adorable, sexy, gorgeous!" Rika beamed, and Miyon nodded, putting her hands on her cheeks again.

"Oh, I'm so _excited_ ! Kazune's going to _adore_ you in that bathing suit!" Miyon added.

My heart leaped. Did it really look that good? Would Kazune think so, t-

I tried to shake the thought away.

Rika grabbed my hand to walk over to the mirror.

I gasped.

The small, white skirt hugged my waist perfectly, and showed the nice curve of my hips, the bikini top showed my large breast size, and the color of the bikini looked great with my skin.

"Gorgeous, aren't you?" Miyon smiled, "I still think you would have looked adorable in a sexy one piece, though.."

"Really? _I_ think she would have looked cute in her school bathing suit..!"

I stretched, yawning, "Well, I'm going to go to bed.."

"We'll wake you up at 10!" Miyon and Rika left out of the room, and I dressed in my pajamas.

Lying down in bed, I stared out of my window at the starry sky before falling asleep.

**10 hours later..**

**Prince Kazune's POV**

I put on an black, unbuttoned short sleeved shirt that revealed my chest, and simple black swimming trunks with my kingdom's symbol on it.

Looking in the mirror, I decided I wasn't going to swim today. The sun wasn't really good on my skin when it came to being outside.

I wondered what Karin was going to wear.

_Probably something childish._

Sighing, I sat down on my bed and lay down.

I wish those two maids hadn't decided that it was the _beach_ they wanted us to go to...

"Kazune?" Yuki appeared in the doorway, wearing the same thing as me, but in white.

"Yeah?" I sat up.

"Time to go. Karin and the others are already there."  
I slipped on my sandals and walked out to the carriage with Yuki.

**5 minutes later..**  
I stared out of the carriage window at the large beach ahead of me and sighed when I realized that it wasn't a private beach.

I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Couldn't she at least have reserved it for us? She's such an idiot.."

"But, Miyon and Rika told me Karin likes it when others are around, that way it's not so empty, don't you think?"

"Well, she could have at least asked us what we thought."  
"I think she's right, though."

I sighed, annoyed, and we suddenly spotted Rika waving at us from a spot away from all of the commoners, and we walked over to them and our butlers lay towels down for Yuki and I sit on.

"Your highness," both butlers bowed to us, "We will come back to pick you up at 2 o'clock." Then they turned and left.

**Prince Yuki's POV**

Although he was being silent, I knew Kazune was dying to know where Princess Karin was, so I spoke for him.

"Rika-san? Do you know where Miyon and Karin are?"

Rika smiled and pointed out to the sea, "Oh, the both of them are over there."

I turned my head and squinted, but spotted Princess Karin splashing water and Miyon, and wow, she looked amazing!

But my eyes were fixated mostly on Miyon.

Her long, turquoise hair fell down to her back, and she wore a white bikini that brought out her medium sized bust, and I thought her bikini bottom hugged her curvy hips perfectly.

_Wow, I've never seen her like this! She looks gorgeous!_

I felt my cheeks flush and I realized we were both matching.

I wondered if she found me attractive in any way?

I didn't work out as much as Kazune did, but I guessed I had an okay body, but I still wished I was more like him...

Yes, Kazune was probably someone Miyon would like.

But my heart still leaped whenever I saw her.

**Princess Karin's POV**

"M-Miyon! Stop!" I laughed and ran my hands through the water to splash more on her.

"You're braid's soaking wet!" She giggled.

"Hime-sama!"

I heard Rika calling me and when Miyon and I turned to see her, I saw Kazune and Yuki.

Kazune was wearing an unbuttoned shirt that revealed his gorgeous, well toned chest and abs, and wow, he looked... _ hot._

I blushed at my sudden thoughts and turned to see a blushing Miyon.

No way.. did she have a thing for Yuki?

"Prince Yuki looks really sexy in that, doesn't he?" I teased, and Miyon's whole face went red as she put her hands on her cheeks and looked down, her eyes widening.

"P-Princess Karin, you're such a pervert..."

I blushed, " Oh ,I am, am I? But it looks like you're already thinking about Yuki complementing you in your bathing suit right? Miyon's the pervert!"

Miyon shook her head frantically and I walked over to Rika with her to sit on my towel.

"You should go say hi, Miyon.." I looked at my left to her, and she was covering herself up with her towel.

"I- It's okay, I'm sure he doesn't want to say hi to me... you should go say hi to him. He probably thinks you look gorgeous.. unlike me.."

"Miyon! You can't say that about yourself-"

Suddenly, Yuki walked over to us and bent down next to Miyon.

"Hello, Miyon. It's great to see you. I think you look really cute in your bathing suit."

Miyon dropped her towel and was grinning up at him, "R-really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh, thank you, Prince Yuki! I... I think you look great in your swimming shorts.. and.. have you been working out?" she smiled up at him, and he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh.. you really think so..?"

_Oh, that's so sweet, how could I have not noticed something blooming between them?_

"Karin."

I turned to Kazune, and tried not to blush at his stunning appearance, but all that disappeared as quickly as I thought about it.

"Could you get up and buy us some drinks?" he smirked.

Anger welled up inside of me and I fumed, "YOU JERK! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY HI TO ME?! IT'S LIKE YOU GET EVEN MORE RUDE EVERY DAY!"

Rika stood up to try and calm me down, "O- okay, why don't I go and get the drinks?"

I crossed my arms, "No, I'm going to get the drinks for you guys."  
"Well, could you make it quick? I'm thirsty." Kazune sighed.

I put my hands on my hips, " I didn't say I was getting you a drink, you BUM! Get up and get it yourself! God, you're so spoiled!"

I stood up and walked off to the vending machines to buy some tea.

"He's such an idiot... Doesn't know how to treat women... Won't even say hi to me.. and I thought he'd say I looked pretty, but who was I kidding? He may never see me as a woman! Just.. a _gorilla_, or something.."

"Guys, I found her!"

I stopped pressing the buttons and turned to the voice behind me.

There was a teenage boy walking up behind me, and a bit after he showed up, so did his 2 friends.

They had perverted looks in their eyes, and as I pressed myself against the vending machine, they surrounded me.

"W-what are you doing? Stay away from me!"

I wasn't really used to being around too many guys, of course, and not commoners, but I did know the horrors of what some guys could force you into, and I've never been in any kinds of fights before, and was really inexperienced when it came to defending myself.

What was I supposed to do to 3 guys if they tried... doing something to me?

"Wow, she's even cuter up close!"

"Whoa! Look at those breasts!"

I glared at them and blushed,"Would you leave me alone?!"

"Why would we? We saw that guy made you mad, and we just thought we'd show you a good time."

"Yeah, you'll thank us when we're done!"

"Come on, let's go we're no one can see us."

One of them grabbed me by my hips and another grabbed one of my wrists.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Just shut up." One of them tried to kiss me, and that was when I screamed.

"What are you three doing?"

We all turned to see Kazune, and the 3 boys glared at him.

"You're that guy that was making her mad, right? You should leave her alone. What is she, your girlfriend?"

Kazune walked over to us and slapped all three of their hands away, then quickly slid is fingers into my hair, then wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me into his chest, holding me tightly, and I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head.

"Well, of course she's my girlfriend! Why would she want to hang out with you three anyway?"

"Damn you for ruining our plan!"

"You commoners really have no respect for royalty, do you?"

"Royalty? What do you-"

One of the boys pointed to us, "H- hey! That's Prince Apollo!"

"No way.. uh.. um, sorry your highness! We didn't know, we're really sorry!"

"I don't ever want to see you 3 again. Now get out of here."

The boys turned to run, and I started blushing when I realized Kazune was still holding me, so I gently pushed him away.

"H- how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I didn't, actually, I was getting a drink myself."

"Um, thank you." I looked down at the ground.

"You're such a troublemaker, aren't you?" he sighed.

"B-but.. I.."

"Well, I guess they couldn't help it... your bathing suit really_ does_ look great on you.."

I turned to look at him, my eyes widening, but he was already punching in the numbers to the vending machine, and had gathered the last few of our drinks in his arms.

"Come on."

I followed him back to the beach, and while we were walking the long distance back to our towels, we both noticed that a lot of other boys were looking at me, and I suddenly felt shy.

"Karin? Why don't we hold hands? Like we did in that field?" he teased.

I blushed and looked up at him,glaring, "That time... I just wanted to know how it felt to hold hands with someone, I didn't mean anything by it-"

"Well, I didn't either." Kazune took my hand in his, and we held hands the rest of the walk.


	16. What? We weren't holding hands!

**Rika's POV**

I turned to my right to see that Kazune and Karin were walking toward us with cans of tea, and they were...

"Hold it, are you two holding hands?" My eyes widened and I became excited.

Yuki and Miyon stopped talking to look at them, and they immediately stopped walking and looked at each other, then started blushing and let go at the same time.

"Y-you have it all wrong!" Karin yelled.

"Yeah, she was dragging me over here by my wrist!" Kazune added.

I frowned, "No, you liars, you were holding hands like a regular couple."

"Oh, how sweet, a couple taking a stroll on the beach together." Miyon put her hands on her cheeks and squealed while Yuki smirked at Kazune, who's entire face soon turned red.

"W-we're not a couple, you guys just think that!"

"He's right, we're barely even friends!" Karin agreed.

"_**We hate eachother!**_" They yelled at the same time.

I crossed my arms, "Doesn't seem like that to me. You guys may not have noticed, but you're love is already blooming and you've only been on 5-6 dates."

Karin handed me and Miyon our cans of tea and leaned over to mutter in my ear,

"_You're right, and I'm sick of him, so no dates next month_!"

My jaw dropped, "But that only gives you 11 months to fall in love!"

"_I am NOT going on a date with that sexist jerk for a full 365 days, I'll go crazy!"_

"But Karin-sama..." I pouted, but she turned away before I could complain anymore.

"What, what did she say?" Miyon leaned over to me and I whispered in my ear the terrible news.

Miyon gasped, "But Princess Karin, a whole MONTH?!"

Karin crossed her arms and glared at us, "Yes, and when I don't feel like it, I will definitely take off a few more."

We both gasped and started pouting.

**Princess Karin's POV**

Ilooked up at Kazune, smiling. "You hear that? Next month, I'm not going on any dates with you."

Kazune smiled down at me, "Well, that sounds great to me, a whole 365 days with you would drive me insane."

"Ugh! The same goes for me, you know! I really can't stand you!"

Kazune leaned over so that he was only a few inches from my face, "Well, then, why don't we just take off the next 11 months so we won't _have_ to see each other at all?"

I balled up my fists, "Why don't we?"

"King Zeus won't allow it!" Yuki, Miyon, and Rika said at the same time.

Both Kazune and I pouted this time, and sat as far away from each other as possible.

_**Later..**_

"I'm tired of relaxing~ Let's go play!" Miyon wined and lay her head on my lap, sighing impatiently.

"Yeah, just sitting here is boring!" Rika rolled around in the sand.

"Alright, fine!" I finally gave in and Miyon and Rika hopped up almost immediately.

Miyon turned to Yuki and held her hand out to him.

"Um," she said shyly, " Prince Yuki, would you like to come play in the ocean with us? I brought a beach volley ball..."

He smiled and took her hand, and she helped him to his feet, "Of course."

The three of them ran off, and I stood up, about to run into the water, when I walked in front of Kazune, hands on my hips.

"Hey, aren't you going to come with us?" I grinned down at him.

Kazune scooted closer under the beach umbrella, and glared up at me.

"No. And you're blocking my view, you hippo. Besides, I don't want to play such a childish game with you."

I balled up my fists in anger again, "YOU ARE SUCH A -"

"KARIN-SAMAAAAA! COME ON!" Miyon called from behind me.

Kazune smirked, "What were you saying? I'm such a what?"

"Calling you a jerk is an understatement, you obnoxious brat!" I threw an empty can at his face before running off into the water, pleased with myself, and went out into the ocean.


	17. Going Under

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while..writer's block for this story, but all that's gonna CHANGE.**_

_****__**Also really sorry for the late update, bad internet connection! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_**Prince Kazune's POV**_

Hours passed while Karin, Miyon, Rika, and Yuki were playing and, looking around, I noticed we were the only ones on the beach. I stared up at the sunset, setting my book down, and watched Karin play with the others. She had that usual cute smile on her face that showed she was having fun. I admired all of those womanly curves she had that I was never able to see with all of those clothes she wore. She was such an idiot, making me come to her rescue like that. She could have at least screamed, I would have been there sooner. I'm pretty sure she's not used to being hit on like that... well, maybe.

I suddenly recalled that I'd told her that her bathing suit looked cute on her, but just to take her mind off of those 3 morons, and judging by the embarrassed look on her face, it did. Then, I'd held her hand to make her feel safe when we walked across the beach. Man, her hands are soft..

I looked down at the hand I'd held her's with and felt myself blushing.

I wasn't sure why, but I was.

Sighing, I continued to stare at her, paying attention to my "fiance."

I wondered if after this year we'd actually get married. I mean, she only agreed to it because she wanted to give it a try, right?

She wanted to make her father happy.

_Ugh. _

Looking up at her again, I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I'd known her before. It sounded crazy.

It was as if I'd never remember, though, like I'd forgotten all about her.

I watched Karin pass the beach ball to Rika and watched Miyon pass it to Yuki, then they passed it to each other over and over again, laughing, and giggling, as if they hadn't a care in the world and felt myself smiling.

_She may be an idiot, but she can be cute sometimes._

Rika accidentally hit the ball as a large gust of wind blew and I watched it fly high into the air, and land far out into the ocean. Karin turned around, smiling brightly and I heard her shout, "I'll get it!" before running out into the water.

When the waves reached her waist, she jumped in and started swimming.

It was awhile before she resurfaced and I had to squint in order to see her. I could see she was struggling to keep her head up and leaned forward a little.

She was smiling to let us all know she was fine.

"I got it!" she held up the ball.

"Karin-sama! Hurry up and come over here! It's dangerous!" Miyon shouted.

"Don't worry! I'm oka-"

My smile faded when I realized there was a gigantic wave headed towards her.

My eyes widened in fear and my stomach dropped.

I jumped to my feet as fast as I could, heart pounding, and as I raced out into the water, I heard the worried cries of Miyon and Rika.

Karin put her hand to her ear, "What?!"

She couldn't hear us.

Yuki pointed behind her as I ran towards her and passed them.

Karin turned around, and her eyes widened in horror as she noticed the wave about to engulf her.

I yelled her name and she screamed just before she had been pulled under water by the wave.

Without hesitating, I took a deep breath and dove into the water, searching for her.

I looked around, swimming and trying to find her before it was too late.

I swam deeper into the ocean, but it was dark and I couldn't even see the bottom.

My lungs were running out of air, but I ignored that, I had to find her before I started worrying about myself.

* * *

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

I wanted to scream, but then I'd run out of air if I did. I couldn't see anyone down here.

I kept sinking, being dragged under water. I was panicking, I'd never swam or been in water this deep before. Unable to resurface, I kept looking around and started sobbing.

It had been minutes until I felt my lungs running out of air.

Arms outstretched, I tried to fight against the waves, but it was no use. I flailed my arms and legs around, I didn't have much time left until I was a goner.

Where was every one?

Was I really going to die here? Well, I'm happy as long as no one else got hurt.

I finally gave up and sank even deeper, my eyes drooping.

_Is this goodbye?_ I wondered.

Just before one last bubble came from my mouth, I saw a blonde angel heading toward me. I couldn't see the angel's face because every thing went black seconds after I'd spotted it.

As I blacked out, I had a dream. But it felt so familiar, it was like a memory.

* * *

_I was running through a field of flowers with the same little boy with pale blonde hair as my last dream._

_We were both laughing, and giggling, and playing, and I felt like I was flying in heaven, my arms spread out like an airplane._

_We finally lay in the flowers to rest, both of us giggling and panting until the little boy turned to me._

"_Karin-chan? You're my friend, right?"_

"_Of course." I hugged him._

"_Promise me when we get older we'll stay friends?" he asked._

_I beamed and held out my hand, outstretching my pinkie, "I'll pinkie promise!"_

_Our pinkies linked and we stood up to run off again._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I coughed out gallons of water onto the sand and gasped for air.

"Karin-sama...! Thank god.." Miyon was sobbing and Rika was in tears.

Yuki bent down to rap a towel around my shoulders and I finally remembered I had almost drowned out in the water.

I looked to my right and saw Kazune looking away, a blank expression on his face.

My friends hugged me tightly and I hugged them back.

"I should have gone out there!" Rika cried.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Karin-sama, please don't be angry!"  
"I'm not mad, you guys, thank you for worrying. It's no one's fault."  
The both of them continued sobbing and Yuki bent down to speak to me.

"Princess Karin, Prince Kazune was the one who saved you."

My eyes widened and I looked over at him, "You saved me? Um... thank-"  
" It's such a pain having to save you." he stood up and walked away.

I glared up at him, "Hey! Is that anything to say to someone that almost-"  
"Just... don't make us worry like that again, idiot."

His words caught me by surprise and he walked away.

"Yuki."

"Yes?"

"Let's go home. I think we've had enough _fun_ for today."

"Alright, Kazune."

Miyon and Rika helped me up and gathered my things as I watched Kazune and Yuki leave.

_Another date failed... _

_**2 months later... **_

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

My alarm went off, and my eyes opened.

I gasped and pushed myself up from my stomach, looking around my room.

Damn. Today was the day our dates started again.

_Ugh._

Himeka and Miyon burst through my doors, as cheerful as ever.

"Hime-saaaaama! Time to get dressed!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, you should be excited about today!" Miyon ran to my closet and handed me some clothes.

"And why is that? I hope you don't think it's because I should be happy to see HIM again..."

"... Well, you SHOULD be happy because we have a full day planned!"

"Today, you're going to win Prince Kazune's heart with looking extra ADORABLE in a cute outfit while you guys go to..."

Butterflies flew around in my stomach.

God, I already knew I wasn't going to like this.

"AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" they yelled at the same time.


	18. Amusement Park

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

Sighing, I glanced at my clothes as the carriage made it's way to the amusement park. Today, I was dressed in a pink one piece outfit that ended in shorts and a short sleeve top, and on my feet were long white boots that came all the way up to my knees.

Rika had chosen my outfit this time because she thought it'd look "sexy and cute" on me, even though I had no one I really wanted to show it off to.

Kazune wouldn't be looking at me, anyway.

I yelped when the carriage hit a bump in the road and I hit my head accidentally on the roof.

Miyon and Rika snickered and I tried to ignore them, grumpily looking out of the window and crossing my arms.

"Hee, hee, You're highness, why do you look so upset?" Rika giggled. I frowned.

"Why do you think? I have to see that sexist jerk again."

"I'm sure he missed you! You should ask him as soon as you see him, maybe he'll blush!" Miyon exclaimed. I looked away, but felt myself smiling. _Good idea, Miyon_.

"Yeah, well, I didn't miss him, I was having such a peaceful 2 months without him."  
I heard Miyon and Rika sigh in defeat, therefore ending the conversation.

Awhile later, we pulled up to the amusement park.

I beamed when I saw all of those roller coasters and resisted the urge to race outside the carriage and leave everyone behind for the thrill. I hadn't been to an amusement park since I was 12 – being a princess takes away from most of your time once you're a teenager.

The carriage finally stopped and I jumped up, practically flying out of the carriage door.

"Karin-sama!"

"Hime-sama! Wait!"

I threw my arms open wide, closing my eyes and beaming. I couldn't wait! My childhood memories at amusement parks were great, and especially if my friends were with me.. I wasn't so sure about Kazune, but, I was super excited, I hadn't even had cotton candy after my last visit, oh, I'd get to see those cute little kids swarm around me, calling me their princess, and parents saying I'd grown up to be so beautif-

"Ah!"

I bumped into a large, bulky man and had accidentally spilled his soda. I felt myself flying backwards and shut my eyes tightly, hoping not to hit my head too hard.

My fall stopped when I landed with my back against someone's hard chest and felt their arm wrap around my front to steady me.

Looking up, I met a familiar pair of icy blue eyes and gritted my teeth.

Why, why did HE have to save me?

"Idiot, you're still as clumsy as ever."  
Oh, well, it was better than my head being cracked open. "I didn't miss you either."

The large, bulky man turned around, his face twisted up in an angry glare as his eyes fixated on me.

"YOU MADE ME SPILL MY SODA!"

I stood up straight, while the man yelled in my face and bit my lip nervously.

"Um, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
"Hmm... you're pretty cute. Maybe we could-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Kazune was in between us, towering over the both of us and blocking my view of the angry man. He grimaced at Kazune, who looked more than bored, staring back down at him.

"Maybe you could... what?" the blonde princes' bored expression turned into an annoyed glare.

They both had a stare off before the man finally sighed angrily and walked off toward more food.

I watched him, and Kazune turned to me.

"You cause me too much trouble, you know that? Watch where you're going next time."  
"I.. I was just..." I sighed in defeat, " Hello, to you, too."

Miyon, Rika, and Yuki finally caught up with us.

"Th- there you are.." Rika panted. "You can't just run off like that, Hime-sama, what if something happened?"  
"Miyon nodded in agreement when Kazune smirked.

"Something did happen, actually. You're princess was picking a fight with a very big and dangerous person."  
The girls looked horrified, and I shot him a glare.

"Princess Karin! You know you're not supposed to do stuff like that!"

"Oh, that's so UNLADY like! What if he hurt you?"  
"I didn't pick a fight with anyone! He'd lying!"

Yuki sighed, "Can we just... go?"

We all silenced and looked over at the amusement park. I felt excitement rush through me and saw Kazune shudder.

"Ugh. Do we really have to go to an amusement park? Any where else would have been fine!"

"For once, can't you just be happy about wherever we're going?"  
Kazune rolled his eyes and avoided eye contact from any of us.

"Prince Kazune's never been to an amusement park, you know." Yuki said, smiling.

Our eyes turned to the blonde prince and he froze.

My lips automatically curled into a smirk. Perfect. Something to bug and tease him about.

"Really, Prince Kazune?!"  
"Wow, that's so UNFAIR!"

"That just goes to show how stuck up he is." I flipped my hair and closed my eyes, beaming.

Kazune glared daggers at me and I ignored him, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me! You need to _live a little_. Hang loose. Have some fun~! I bet all you ever do is study, or something. Have you EVER gone out before?"

When he didn't answer, I turned to Miyon, Rika, and Yuki.

"Let's go on, shall we?" I skipped to the entrance of the amusement park to pay for my ticket, the others trailing behind me – all smiling except for a pretty pissed Kazune.


	19. Ferris Wheel Love

_**Prince Kazune's POV**_

With a bored look on my face, I watched Karin devour the cotton candy Miyon had just bought for her. We hadn't even been at this stupid amusement park for a whole hour and Karin had already eaten up about half of the food supplies here!

Even when you thought she was going to at least sit back for a minute after scarfing down a whole bucket of some type of food, she always pumps her fist in the air and yells:

"More, more! Bring it on!"

Then Miyon and Rika buy her whatever she wants and start taking "adorable" pictures of Karin with a mouth full of junk food.

With Miyon and Yuki, it was just awkward. He sat at a table right next to her and they both start blushing for no reason and can't even turn to talk to each other. Earlier, when Miyon was eating, she had gotten powdered sugar on her cheek and for a moment, Yuki stood there, helpless, before laughing and wiping it off with a napkin.

Then, after that, Miyon looked like the happiest girl in the world.

Ugh.

I was so bored... what were we supposed to do here? Sit here and watch Karin eat for the next 3 hours?

"More, more!" she cried when she finished the rest of her dessert. Rika stood up to go and buy her the rest of the cotton candy from the stand next to us.

Leaning over the table, I moved so that my lips were dangerously close to her ear and smirked when the satisfied smile on her face disappeared and she stiffened.

"W-what are y-"  
"You know... if you keep eating like that, you'll get fat."

Her face turned red and her green eyes glared daggers at me, "You jerk." she pushed me away.

"Well, it's true. You're a princess. You don't want to end up as the fattest princess in the world, do you? That wouldn't be good."  
Karin pouted, "Shut up. Being pretty and perfect isn't all a princess or a prince is all about."  
"Oh?"  
She nodded, "All that matters is that the princess is a good leader and takes care of her subjects, right? Besides, I'm not going to get fat."  
"Mmm, little princess, that's where you're wrong. Who would want to listen to an unattractive heir? What do you think you're subjects would think of you? Being perfect _is_ important." I sighed.

Karin glanced at me. "What, is that something you've grown up telling yourself, you spoiled brat? Because it's definitely not true." she put her hand on her chest. " My subjects love me because of what's in here."  
I stared at her for a moment. She had a look of passion in her voice and she sounded confident in her words. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did I strike you in that cold, shriveled little heart of yours?" she poked me in the chest. "Did I make you realize something you think you should have a long time ago? Is what I said going to change you're life forever? Are you going to become a better prince now that you know it isn't all about looks?" she smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at her before snatching a tuft of cotton candy off of a plate Rika had brought over and stuffing it in her mouth. She gasped in surprise and had difficulty shouting whatever insult she wanted at me.

"No, little princess. It's just... you've never said anything that stupid in your life. I'm beginning to think even less of you."

"Mmmm! Mmmm, mmmm, mmm, mmm! MMMM!"

She glared at me and I merely smiled, " Don't talk with your mouth full. There might be crazy fans around. Would you want them to see their princess talking like that?"

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

I let the delicious cotton candy melt my enraged feelings away and decided to ignore Kazune's daily teasing this time. A moment later, I was finally getting tired of all of the candy and junk food and wanted something more exciting. I scanned the amusement park for something fun.

"Ah!" I broke the awkward silence at the table and grabbed Miyon and Rika's wrists, "Let's go on that roller coaster over there!"

"B-B-But, Hime-sama, I'm afraid of heights!" Miyon looked terrified.  
Rika pumped her fist in the air, "YAY! Finally, something exciting! Let's go~!"  
I pulled them from the table and Miyon whimpered. Yuki got up from the table, too, motioning for an annoyed looking Kazune to follow.

"Uh... um... Miyon-san, if you'd like, I could go with you." Yuki's face turned red and he spoke shyly.

Rika and I turned to wink at each other. Miyon stood up straight and bowed to him, grinning.

"Thank you very much, Yuki-sama."

"Heh, heh..." Yuki scratched the back of his head and laughed softly.

Rika stared at me as she spoke, and mischievous look in her scarlet eyes.

"Hmmm... since this is more of a couples thing..." she began.

My eyes widened in horror and she glanced at Kazune.

"I'll sit by myself and let Karin-sama sit with Kazune-sama." she put her hands on her hips and grinned like she was the smartest girl in the world. I glared at her and Kazune shook his head.

"No. I'm not going on that roller coaster, anyway. I hate amusement parks, and I always will. You lucked out, princess."

My heart danced and I smiled at Rika, who was slumped over in despair. Miyon patted her on her back in comfort.

"It's okay. Next time, we'll plan it because you're horrible at the plans. Remember you need me next time, okay?" Miyon said nonchalantly.

I wrapped my arms around Rika, "I guess it's just you and me! Kazune can be the _only one_ standing outside looking like an idiot while we're having tons of fun!" I giggled.

"And if the roller coaster malfunctions and you die, I promise I'll be the _only one_ dancing at your funeral." Kazune said behind me in an enthusiastic tone.

I shot a glare at him before my friends pulled me away before I could lunge at him.

_**Later...**_

The roller coaster turned out to be a total blast. There were turns and twists and curves and upside down parts of the ride that made my heart pound in excitement. I knew I'd lose my voice the next day from all of my excited squealing.

I stretched as we all walked back up to Kazune and I noticed the sun was setting.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Wherever we go, Kazune-sama HAS to go with us this time."

"Umm... how about I just stay behind?"

"Come on, you know you want to at least try one ride!"

"Prince Kazune, you should really enjoy yourself here. The girls had to clear their schedules to make this all possible today."  
Kazune gave an exasperated sigh, "You know what? Fine. But it better not be some kiddy ride."  
"FERRIS WHEEEL!" I pointed to the tall ride in the distance.

"That's perfect!"

"Good idea!"

We broke into a run, "Man, I haven't been on a Ferris wheel in ages!" I shouted.

Kazune and Yuki fell behind, talking, as Miyon, Rika, and I neared the Ferris wheel.

When we finally got there, the man running it asked for our tickets and we gladly handed them over. Miyon, Rika, and Yuki decided on riding in the same Ferris wheel.

I stared at Kazune. Was he going to go on the Ferris wheel with me? Heat flooded my cheeks and there was an awkward silence as Miyon, Rika, and Yuki closed the door to their gondola behind them.

"No offense, your highness, but there are others waiting.." the man sighed and motioned for me to go into the Ferris wheel.

"Um, actually, I'm n-"  
Kazune suddenly grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me onto the Ferris wheel with him. I bit back a surprised gasp and the doors trapped me inside. He let go of me with a sigh and quickly sat down on the seat across from me, resting his chin in his hands and gazing out the window. I sat down, too, stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking.

The silence caused me to blush again as I stared down at my lap and clasped my hands together tightly. I frowned when I realized I was being nervous for no reason.

The Ferris wheel started moving – slowly, and I turned to look out the big window and my eyes widened at the view of my kingdom. Even my castle was unable to give me such a beautiful view!

"Ahh! This is why Ferris wheels are the best!" I put both my hands on the window and glanced around the city. The sunset made it look even prettier – the lights were beginning to brighten all around the city, lighting it up with a luminous glow.

I beamed and my eyelids lowered. The scene was so beautiful.

The ride was smooth and really nice.

_**Prince Kazune's POV**_

Damn, that look on her face was so..._ gorgeous_.

I took in her peaceful expression and wondered what she was thinking about.

I glanced out the window at her kingdom. Ugh. Everything was so happy- go-lucky here.. But.. I guess it's because this kingdom has such a princess...

But it was just a normal kingdom, what was_ she_ getting so happy about?

I bit my lip and glanced at her again.

Karin's hair was pulled back from her face and her cheeks were flushed with pride. Her skin was glowing from the sunset and her evergreen eyes looked brighter than ever. I glanced down at her pretty pink lips and couldn't take my eyes off of her anymore.

My heart pounded against my chest – I'd never seen her so content before...

I snapped back to reality when the Ferris wheel gondola came to an abrupt halt and I gripped the seat when it shook violently from side to side. I heard Karin scream and I reached out toward her as she was pulled out of her seat and fell in my direction.

Her eyes were shut tightly and I gave a mental sigh of relief when she finally fell into my arms.

I tried not to blush when I realized she had landed with her knees in between my legs and was gripping my shirt with her hands – a very awkward position for 2 people like us.

"Karin..." I pushed her now messy hair out of her face, "Open your eyes."  
She was trembling, so I took her face in my hands, "You're alright now. We're both fine. Something must have happened to the machine. It's_ okay_."  
Her green eyes opened slowly and she stared up at me in shock before looking around frantically.

"I- I – I wonder what happened." the bubblegum pink color rose on her porcelain cheeks and I felt myself grin.

The speaker inside of the car sounded, interrupting us.

"SORRY, EVERYONE. WE'RE HAVING SOME DIFFICULTIES WITH THE FERRIS WHEEL. DON'T WORRY, WE'LL HAVE IT FIXED IN NO TIME. PLEASE TRY TO SIT STILL AND BE PATIENT WITH US."

"W-what? How are we supposed to get out of here?"  
"We're supposed to _wait here_, you idiot. What else?" I sighed.

Karin pulled away from me, glaring, and stood up to walk back to her seat. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into my lap – this time with her back to me.

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

I gasped at the position Kazune had pulled me in and my eyes widened when he had wrapped his arms tightly around my front. I struggled to get away, totally embarrassed and flushed, but I was weak against him.

"K-Kazune..."  
My heart pounded and the gondola car was silent for a moment.

"You're much safer in my arms.." he whispered into my ear. I gave a soft gasp when he buried his face in my neck, tightening his hold around me. "What if we started moving again? I don't want... I don't want you to get hurt. Stay."

I bit my lip, but obeyed. It was probably a good idea, anyway.

My heart continued to pound, and for the next 30 minutes, Kazune held me protectively. I stayed still and found myself so comfortable that I almost fell asleep in his arms.

"Are you falling asleep?" he whispered in my ear, laughing.

I shook my head, "No! Idiot."

"Admit it. You're comfortable when I hold you like this."

I shook my head again, and Kazune's hands suddenly shifted lower so he was holding my sides. I squirmed a little.

"Wh- why are you doing that..? A gentleman keeps his hands on a woman from the waist up ."  
"Yes, but we both know I'm no gentleman." his hands moved to massage my hips.

"K-K-Kazune. _Stop_."

I didn't want him to. His hands felt nice against me.

He shifted me again so I was lying on the seat and he was pinning me to it.

"Let's do something to take the fact that the ride's broken off of our minds." he said seductively.

My heart beat quickened again and I stared up at him with half lidded eyes. I saw a dark look in his baby blue ones and I squirmed underneath him again.

"Be _still_." he demanded, and I obeyed immediately as he leaned down to softly place a trail of kisses along my neck and he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"This isn't... right. What are you doing?" my eyelids drooped and Kazune touched my lips with his fingers.

"Relax, alright?"

I gasped softly when something warm and wet trailed along my neck and Kazune gripped my hips to keep me still.

"Be still." he repeated.

"B-But, I... ahhh!" his tongue caressed a sensitive part of my neck.

Kazune pulled away, grinning softly and giving me a look he didn't normally give me.

"Aw, come on, you have to be louder for me to enjoy this, too."

He bit my ear and pressed his body to mine. I let out another embarrassing moan and struggled to stand still. Kazune pinned me to the seat by my wrists and I shut my eyes tightly, groaning his name once.

His lips were inches apart from mine suddenly and he was staring into my eyes.

I ignored his attempt to kiss me as he leaned in and I looked around for a distraction.

I reached up to push his bangs out of his face, "Ah. You cut your hair while we were apart, huh?"  
Kazune rolled his eyes and let go of me, sitting back in his seat properly.

"You really don't want me to kiss you again?" he asked, resting his chin in his hands.

I scowled, "Of course. People like you wouldn't understand. Kisses are supposed to be special. Especially for girls. You've taken 2 of them forcefully, and I'm angry with that."  
He held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. I won't... kiss you again. You're lips aren't that nice, either, so it won't be too hard." he smiled.

"You jerk! You know, I hate you so much that I-"  
The gondola shifted and we started moving again. I quickly stood up to wobble back over to my seat and refused to look over at Kazune for the remainder of the ride.

_**At home..**_

"Come on, Hime-sama, you have to tell us!"  
"Yes, you have to! We need to know in order to find out if the date was a success of not, remember?!"

"Hush. I'm not telling." I lay down in bed and pulled the covers around me.

"That's not fair! We want to know what you both did when the machine crashed!"

I pulled the covers over my face to hide my red face.

"Ugh. Fine! We'll just assume that this date was successful!"  
"H-Hey!" I protested.

"No, you can't say anything! And by the way – tomorrow's Friday, so we're all going on a hot springs trip and we're inviting Jin!"

I sighed heavily and turned off my lamp.

Two pairs of lips pressed against my cheeks.

"Goodnight, Hime-sama. We love you..."  
A moment later, I was by myself in the darkness. I turned on my side and stared out at the moon until I drifted into sleep.


	20. The Bath House

_**Sorry, I didn't have time to write any Christmas chapters, I was supposed to plan the chapter around Thanksgiving, maybe in another story, or next time if this one hasn't been completed until then.**_

_**Hurray for my first story with 20 chapters!**_

_**Prince Kazune's POV**_

"Seriously, Prince Kazune, you_ could_ have turned this event with Princess Karin down."

I glanced up at Yuki, who was sitting at the table with Kazusa, writing a letter to the Momoko Orphanage.

"There's nothing better to do anyway. It's either the bath house with that good for nothing girl or a house with a bunch of snot nosed, whiny brats."  
"But, Kazu-chan.. you haven't ever gone to an orphanage. Those kids look up to you, you know!" my older twin protested.

I glared, "Maybe next time, guys. Don't you think I've worked hard enough this week with those prince trainers?"

Ugh. The mention of them just got on my nerves. All those people ever did was sit me down at a desk and tell me what to do – how to answer a question, how to talk to princesses, how to answer a question during an interview, what kind of things were junk mail and what to throw out or pay attention to.. What to look for in a future bride.

I'm only 18, why do I have to look for a wife already? Shouldn't I be the one to decide when this whole "get to know you" year should happen?

"Prince Kazune," a butler opened the door to the living room and bowed, "your carriage has arrived and we've finished loading your luggage."

I gave the butler a nod before standing up and stretching.

"Kazu-chan, you don't think they'll be mad that I'm going, do you?" Kazusa threw her bag over her shoulder. She looked worried.

I sighed before throwing an arm around her shoulder, " Idiot. _I_ invited you, onne-san, there shouldn't be anything wrong with you going, I mean, we're just taking a break for a few days. I'm sure they'll be excited that you're coming along."

A small smile crossed her lips and her blue eyes brightened, "Okay! Let's have a lot of fun, then!"

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

"You _guys, _do we really have to go today? They were inviting me to the Kids Hospital this morning!" I pouted and wrapped my arms around my pillow, glaring out of the window as the Bath House came into view.

"Karin-sama," Miyon rested her head on my shoulder, "You've been to way too many Hospitals this month and have been working very hard at your studies! You deserve this break, don't you think?"

"But I've never _been_ to the hospital I was supposed to go to this week, Miyon!" I shouted.

"Hey, calm down, " Rika stretched, " Just enjoy the next 2 days at the bath house! Who knows... maybe something extra romantic will happen with you and Kazune-sama!"  
Oh god. Those two knew all of our events ended with a twist, what would happen at the bath house?!

Suddenly, a car pulled up next to us. There was a butler driving in the front seat, and the car sped up so the back window was facing me. The window rolled down and when I realized who was in the backseat, I giggled and stuck my arm out of the door to wave.

"Jin-chaaaaan! It's good to see you!"

Jin took off his dark sunglasses and the morning sun made his golden eyes sparkle.

"Hey, Karin-chan! Excited?!"

"Now that you're here!"

I ignored the pouting faces of my two personal maids while the cars parted to different roads.

"I'll meet you there, Jin-chan!"

"See you at the arcade, you mean!"

I giggled and the window rolled up.

A few minutes later, we had pulled up to the front of the bath house.

I didn't hesitate – I raced out of the carriage and as soon as Jin opened his car door to step out, I jumped forward and gave him a hug, which accidentally sent him backward onto the seat of the car with me on top of him.

"Idiot! I missed you so much! You said we were supposed to be spending time with me, you JERK!" I held him tightly and buried my face in his chest.

"Hey! You can't hold me like that, I won't be able to breathe!" Jin chuckled and wrapped his arms around my back.

"Oh, it's going to be so fun with you here! We're going to go to the arcade, play more video games, eat all kinds of junk food, take a bath together -"

"Woah, woah, woah..." Jin sat us up. I cocked my head to the side and frowned.

"What?"

"We're adults now, Karin-chan... we... we can't take baths together like we did when we were younger, remember?"

My shoulders slumped. I'd almost forgotten about that.. I was a woman now and Jin was a man, we couldn't just... take a bath like we were children.. would it even be the same?

To be honest, I didn't really care, Jin was like my brother...

But it was still a little embarrassing when I thought about it.

"Ah... I see." my cheeks went red and I pouted.

Jin took my face in his hands and made me look at him, "Hey... don't get mad... we can still do all those other things, you know... and.."

I stared into his golden eyes, which darkened as he spoke, and I watched his lips curl into a smirk.

"If you want, we could still get a room, just for the both of us.."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped for a split second. Did he just say what I thought he said...?

"Hey!"

I turned around to see Kazune, Yuki, Miyon, and Rika. Yuki and Miyon were blushing while Kazune and Rika looked pissed.

Kazune was the one who had spoke.

"You should take that inside, don't you think? What are the paparazzi going to think?"

Damn him for ruining this moment.

"Who cares what the paparazzi are going to think? I haven't seen Jin in 3 months-"

"He's right, let's go inside. It's a little hot today." Before I could protest, Jin had lifted me off of him and the both of us were standing with the others.

There was an awkward silence. I was staring at the ground awhile before I looked up and met Kazune's eyes. They were a harsh, piercing blue. He stared at me, his face expressionless, but his eyes full of hatred – or was it jealousy? We stared at each other for a moment before he turned those same eyes on Jin. Jin stared back at him with flaming golden eyes.

I blinked. What was going on..?

Suddenly, Kazusa jumped out of Kazune's black carriage and ran toward us, her bag in her arm.

"Sorry – sorry, I fell asleep!" she stopped to bow toward us all.

"Hi, Karin-chan! Sorry, I sort of invited myself-"

"_I_ invited her." Kazune spoke up, then looked over at me, "That's not a problem, is it?"

"N-no, of course not. I'm sorry I forgot to invite you in the first place." I gave Kazusa a hug.

"But, Kazune, don't yo-" I turned to speak to him again, but he was already walking in the building.

"It's too bright out here. I'm going inside."

I glared, "That's so rude, you know I was speaking to you, right?!"

"We should go inside, don't you think? We might all get better rooms." Jin put his hand on my back, smiling and making most of my anger melt away. I nodded before walking inside with every one else.


	21. Later That Night

_**Sorry guys! Most of this chapter will be told from Karin's POV! You don't want to know what Kazune's thinking! Or do you...?**_

_**Kyaaaaa!**_

_**Karin's POV**_

"So, Kazusa, what do you want to do first?" I asked the small blonde haired teen that was identical twins with my enemy/ sort of fiance.

Kazusa thought for a moment, her sapphire orbs staring up at the ceiling of our specially decorated hotel room.

"To be honest," she looked back down at me and smiled, "It doesn't matter... I actually have some work to be done. I have a big project, you see."  
I cocked my head to the side, almost forgetting that Miyon and Rika were decorating my hair.

"Stay still, Karin-sama."

"Yeah, Miyon's trying to create the perfect pony tail! Not only that, but how am I supposed to get these blossoms in your hair if you keep moving your head?" I heard Rika mutter.

"Ah, sorry." I moved my head back to it's correct position and instead asked Kazusa," what are you working on? What kind of project?"  
I could hardly explain the expressions that crossed her face – something like worry, depression, and a mysterious look.

Finally, Kazusa put her finger to her pink lips and smiled sweetly.

"It's a secret."

I pouted and crossed my arms, the long, thin, lacy cloth of my short black yukata fluttering for a brief moment.

"That's not fair, I want to hear about it now..."  
"It's... it's a surprise..." Kazusa's voice was smaller than usual.

Something was wrong, I knew it. My stomach churned with worry, "Kazusa-cha-"

Just then, the door swung open and Jin appeared in the doorway, a few maids and butlers at his side. His golden eyes were shining and a bright beam was on his face.

"KARIIIN-CHAAAN!"

I was so glad I was completely dressed then.

"Jin-chan!" I pouted. The dark haired prince only grinned.

"Come on, you guys, there's a free Karaoke room open for us to party in~!" he ran over to me and grabbed me and Kazusa's wrists before pulling us up from the ground and dancing us around the room.

Me and Kazusa giggled uncontrollably.

"J-Jin-chan, stop, I'll get dizzy!" I said after a series of quick twirls. Jin blushed and set us down. Kazusa wobbled off balance, still laughing incessantly, and proceeded to try and get to the door. Fortunately for her, a few body guards had caught her in time for when she finally fell and silently worked together to help her get back standing.

"Karaoke.. s.. ounds f-fuun!" she laughed. Miyon and Rika nodded in agreement. Jin beamed and reached out to slide his hand in mine, pulling me out of the room.

"Come on, before someone else takes it!"

"Wait, Jin-chan!" He stopped running, "But what about Ka-"  
"Hmmm?" He blinked, looking at me expectantly.

Miyon and Rika almost bumped into us because we had stopped so abruptly.

"What is wrong, your highness?" a butler asked, "Have we forgotten someone?"  
_What the hell? Was I seriously about to ask if HE could go with us? _

I shook my head , smiling reassuringly, "Mmm, never mind."

Jin's cheerful smile returned, "Then... let's go have some fun!"

It had been so long since I had had so much fun! We spent hours in the Karaoke room. We had also went sight seeing, then we went to the arcade, shopping. Jin even bought me a large, fluffy pink, stuffed bunny rabbit with the cutest smile!  
"Mmmmnnn, so cuuuute!" I squished the humungous stuffed animal to my cheek and Miyon quickly took a picture. "Oh, Jin-chan, you really haven't forgotten how much I love rabbits...!"

Jin smiled, biting into the cone of his ice cream, "How could I forget? You even built a rabbit hospital right in the middle of your kingdom!"

I laughed and hugged my giant rabbit again, happy as we walked down the hallway with Miyon, Rika, and Kazusa chatting behind us.

"Karin-chan?"

I turned to look at Jin, who had an even sweeter smile on his face than before.

"Want some of my ice cream? It's mint."  
I nodded, feeling my cheeks grow a little warm, "Y-yes."  
Jin brought the ice cream cone closer to my face. I made sure not to look to eager – the ice cream looked delicious and I hadn't had mint in a while.

My tongue darted out to slowly run itself along the sweet, icy dessert and I smiled up at Jin, who was gazing at me in a way that he had never done before.

My heart skipped a beat at the emotion in his eyes and his smile widened.

"Silly," he leaned in and licked something off of my cheek, "You got it on your face."

I was standing there, frozen and totally embarrassed, looking up at Jin shyly from under my eyelashes.

And he only gazed lovingly back.

"Princess Karin. Pleased to be in your presence."

I turned to the multiple deep voices that had sounded in front of me and turned to see a row of body guards dressed in black and gold suits standing in the hallway not too far from us.

They were obviously guarding someone, because 2 tall figures stood behind them. They guards moved to reveal a rather bored looking Prince Kazune and a very cheerful looking Prince Yuki.

"Princess Karin." Yuki walked over to us and bowed. I giggled and gave him a hug, glancing quickly at Kazune. His expression may have been emotionless, but he seemed somewhat solemn. Even his sparkling baby blue eyes were dull – looking.

I pulled away from Yuki, unable to hide the slight worry in my voice.

"K-Kazune?" I asked.

Kazune looked up at me, and the hallway went silent.

"Oh. You guys. Were you all frolicking around all day?"

I smiled a little, relieved, "Yeah.. we did a lot of exploring..."  
"What did you guys do today?" Miyon and Rika asked Yuki. Yuki sighed, "We didn't really relax, unfortunately. Kazune was a little behind on work, so he had to catch up today..."  
_Ugh. That's terrible. Even on vacations, he just... WORKS. Even if that is part of what a future king is supposed to do, that's not fun at all!  
_"Where are you guys headed now?" I asked, feeling a little sorry for him.

"Ah, since the work is mostly done, we're going to go ahead and go to the hot springs bath."  
"Oooh! Good idea!" Miyon pushed Jin forward. "Prince Jin, you go with them, okay? Let's meet up later and go see a movie, or something! That sounds fun, right?"

Jin blinked, "Uhh... well, if I'm welcome."  
Kazune stayed silent and Yuki nodded, "Of course you're welcome. Follow us. We were heading there now, anyway."  
Jin waved goodbye to me and the girls and followed the boys down the hallway. Kazune's eyes locked with mine one last time. I still couldn't help but notice the solemn look in his eyes.

I watched them go until they turned the corner and I felt a slight tug on my yukata.

I turned to meet Kazusa's bright blue eyes, " C'mon, Karin-chan, let's hurry to the hot springs!"

"Right." I smiled.

I sank deeper into the water before removing my small towel from around my body and throwing it on the large rock behind me. I sighed when the hot water touched my skin and closed my eyes.

"They always get it just right..." Miyon moaned in content, putting her turquoise hair in a messy bun.

Rika and Kazusa were still inside, washing up.

"Yep..." I agreed, and we relaxed in silence for a while before Miyon suddenly sided next to me.

"Hey, Karin-sama...?"

"Y—Yeah?"

"It bothered you earlier, right?"

"What?"

"You know, because Kazune-sama had to work all day! I saw it! It bothered you."

My eyes widened and my cheeks began to burn, "What are you talking about, Miyon?"

Miyon pouted, "Don't try and deny it. Even you would think something like that is unfair, you're so obvious. And calm down, that doesn't mean you're in love with him or something just because you're worried he's not having any fun."  
"Ahhh, I'm so glad you understand.." I sighed in relief.

Miyon smirked, "But, it could mean that you're worried, which is something he _should_ know about! You know, maybe we should tell him!" She stood up, as if she was really going and I closed my eyes and grabbed her wrist.

"_Miyon!_ No, he can't know about that!"  
Miyon stopped and sat back down next to me, "Okay, okay... But, if you're worried, don't you think we should do something about it?"  
"What would we do, anyway? It's none of our business."  
"Karin-sama, you're starting to sound like Kazune-sama..." Miyon rolled her eyes and lay on my shoulder.

I sighed. "It's just... I don't think a teenager who's about to accept a responsibility of a whole kingdom should be working all of the time.. That would just stress them out, wouldn't it? I mean, my father thinks the same thing. You don't learn anything from all of the work."  
"But that's just another thing a King or Queen in training has to do, Karin-sama... I know, it may not seem fair, or fun, but even you should know that being a princess isn't just to please your subjects or do whatever you want, whenever you want. Kazune-sama's more disciplined."

"I hate discipline."

When I was entering my preteen years, I used to have a lady come to the castle to teach me how to be more "princess-like," but she was WAY too strict. She always yelled at me for being things like :

Too slouchy.

Too dense.

Too annoying in public.

Too sloppy.

Too carefree.

Too weird.

Too loud.

Too improper.

Miyon, Rika, and I realized a while after my teacher arrived that the princess work was too stressful for me and would eventually ruin my character, so we talked to my father about it and he ended up letting her go. But of course, a person like me didn't let her go so quietly.

We threw a PARTY and I even sang a song I made up called _"You're Fired, and I Hate You."_

One of the best days of my life..

"Karin-sama!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of it and turned to a frustrated Miyon.

"Seriously, Karin-sama, we were talking about Kazune-sama, remember? Where did that mind of yours wander off to?"  
I blinked, "No where, really.."  
"Karin-chan, Miyon-san!"

Kazusa and Rika waved to us as they walked out of the bathroom and outside to the hotsprings bath we were in.

Kazusa's long blonde hair was pulled into two curly ponytails that flowed at her waist. A white towel covered her chest down to her mid section and just below her hips.

"Were you guys talking about my brother?!" Kazusa giggled and winked at me. I blushed all over again and shook my head.

"It's not like that, we were just..."  
"Karin-sama, don't be so shy, you shouldn't hold in all your thoughts about the boy you like!"

"Oh, my! You already like him!? How cute!"

"You know what, we should go tell him RIGHT now!"

"Hee, hee, Rika, you naughty girl! Kazune-sama is probably half naked..."  
"Miyon, that makes it even BETTER! Where's the camera?! Does it have enough film left?!"  
"Rika! Hahahahahha!"

"Rika-san, you're going to take pictures of Karin-chan confessing her love to my half naked brother?!"

"Only if Karin-sama wants to!"

"Waaah! Is Karin-chan a pervert!?"  
Just what I needed... yet another person to tease me about being in love with a selfish, sexist, cold hearted prince!

Wait.. the way I said that doesn't sound right! I don't love him... I'm not IN love with him, I don't LIKE him at all!

"NOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

_**2 hours later...**_

"Mmmnn, g-guys, I'm getting a little dizzy..."  
"Karin-sama.. We told you you're not supposed to stay in the bath that long!"  
I gripped the rock I was lying on and looked up at all 3 of my friends, who were now completely dressed. We had argued over when we'd get out of the bath, but it felts so good, I wanted to stay... So after a while, the girls gave up on me and left.

"I know, I know, you told me so, but... the bath still feels so goooooood..."  
"Ugh!"

"Seriously, Karin-sama."  
"Karin-chan, you're silly."

I stood up in the water and gasped. I was too dizzy to stand up! My legs gave out and I crashed back into the water. The girls laughed and I rubbed my backside.

"Ooowww, it's not FUNNY."  
"Whatever you say.. Hey, we're going to go see Yuki and Jin – tell them goodnight. If you hurry, you could go with us..."  
"No! I like the bath, so I'll stay here! It's not too late, so I'll tell them later.."  
"Your skin will get all wrinkly if you stay out here too long, Karin-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Later, you guys."  
The girls turned to go back inside the hotel while I rested my back against a rock, humming softly to myself. I closed my eyes, imagining my mother singing the song instead, since it had been her favorite.

"Hey, it was peaceful a second ago.. until you started humming, so shut up, already."  
A familiar voice rang out and I sat up, frowning.

"K-Kazune?!"

I looked behind me, but only saw the tall wooden fence, the one thing separating me from the men's bath. It was silent for a moment.

"Yes, it's me, so will you be quiet?"

"Geez, I was just-"

" I said... be _quiet._"  
Angry, I sank lower into the water, folding my arms over my bare chest.

"Idiot! I can't believe I felt sorry for you! You're still the same as always!"  
I immediately regretted what I said, because it brought curiosity, of course.

"Sorry? Why were you feeling sorry for me?"

"B..ecause... y-you had to work all day even though we're supposed to be on a vacation, so..."  
"Ahhh... well, that's not really important. Besides, I don't need you feeling sorry for me. It's not going to change anything. It's just work, after all. Maybe you should try it sometimes instead of being lazy."  
I fumed, "You're such a jerk! God, I hate you! I don't know why I even-"  
"Then, if you hate me, pretend I'm not here and silence yourself."

I growled, ready to say something else to insult him, but instead just stopped.

It was silent for yet another moment.

I felt myself become shy out of nowhere and asked, "Do you... like working?"

"*Sigh*, you're still talking? It's late, you know, maybe you should just go to bed."  
"But I don't want to. I like the bath, and if I hum or sing, you're either going to have to deal with it or just …. SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP."

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE QUIET!?"

We spent at least 5 minutes arguing before I stood up out of the water, wobbling because I was still dizzy.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body.

"Fine! I'm going to bed! Idiot! I really can't believe I was feeling sorry for someone like y-"  
I had only taken a step forward before twisting my ankle and crashed into the water, hitting my head on something that was probably another rock.

My head was throbbing so painfully, and I had hit it so hard that I blacked out for a second.

As soon as I regained consciousness, I sat up quickly in the water and gasped for air.

I let out a cry of pain from my head injury and tried to stand, but my ankle was starting to swell.

"Karin! What's wrong? What happened over there?" I heard Kazune's worried voice from over the wall.

"It hurts... I hit my head and I can't stand up, I think I hurt my ankle, too... help..." my voice sounded weak and I thought I was going to black out again, my vision was getting blurry and I was dizzy.

"Dummy! You need to be more careful! Hold on, I'm coming!"

I heard sloshing sounds of water on the other side of the fence, meanwhile, I was able to sit up so I didn't drown if I blacked out again.

_How is he going to get help in time?! It takes forever for someone to get all the way over here, I should get Miyon..._

My eyes widened as I saw someone jumping over the fence and watched Kazune land in the women's bath area.

Thankfully, his towel was wrapped around his hips, so all I could see was his bare legs and his perfect muscles.

"Kazune! What are you doing?!"  
"What's it look like? Saving you." He looked up at me and his eyes widened as he took in the almost naked sight of me. I watched a cute pink color cover his cheeks and he looked away for a moment.

"But you can't-"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" he looked back at me, this time in my eyes, and I flushed in embarrassment as he stepped into the water, walking closer toward me.

"No! Kazune, I don't want you to see me- Ahh!" before I could say anything else, Kazune grabbed me and swung me up in his arms, pulling me out of the water. I gasped and put my hand on his chest.

"Wait-"

"Just be quiet and let me help you!" he glared at me and held me tightly as he walked out of the bath and opened the door to the building, where my room was.

I turned the light on and he hurried across the room, setting me down gently on the floor and glancing around the room.

"Where are your clothes? You need to get dressed before I go and call someone else for help."  
I lay down, my head was spinning and I kept trying to think. When I remembered where my clothes were, I gasped and mentally kicked myself – and Miyon and Rika.

"M.. my clothes are in Miyon and Rika's room."  
Kazune looked down at me, his eyes wide.  
"Damn! Do you at least have another towel? You could catch a cold – or worse, pneumonia, if you don't dry off."  
"I'm sorry, I don't – oh, you might get sick, too... I'm sorry.."  
Kazune shot me another glare before jumping up and running toward the door. He tried to open it, and the room went silent as we realized it was locked.

"Why the hell is the door locked?!"  
"Because it's my room, which is attached to a bath, so.."

"Do you have a key?!"

"No.." I bit my lip. I wasn't even sure if the girls were coming back. They had gotten their own rooms, too.

"Great. That's just great. You have the dumbest maids in the world. Now, what the hell are we supposed to do?!"  
"I'm not sure... I... it'll look bad if they find us together.. in here, and it'll look bad if you end up having to carry me in the men's section..Uhhh.. maybe we should focus on trying to stay warm?"

As soon as I had said it, our eyes met and Kazune's face softened. I clutched my towel as he gazed into my eyes.

We both blushed at the same time, suddenly aware of how exposed we both were, and Kazune surprised me by grabbing me and pulling me into his lap.

"You're right. We should try and stay warm. I'd climb the fence and go get a towel, but I'm worried you'll pass out or something, so it's pretty risky either way.."  
I flushed, my heart thudding in my chest, and suddenly finding that his body was actually very warm, moved closer so that he was holding me in a bridle style position in his lap.

The pain in my head slowly subsided so it was only a slight ache, and so did the pain in my ankle.

Without thinking, I broke the silence.

"Kazune.. you're very warm."  
I heard his heart pound as my ear pressed against his chest.

"Idiot.. stop being weird."  
It went quiet again, and I felt him tighten his hold on me.

"Are you getting warm, too?" I asked. It really felt good, being held by him.

"Yes."

I could have sworn their was something off about the way he said that, as if he were lying, but he spoke again before I could ask.

"Try and stay awake, okay? It's bad if you hurt your head and sleep after wards. You might not wake up."  
"Right."

Hours passed, and I was getting tired. My eyelids drooped and I wanted so badly to doze off in his protective arms.

"Stay awake."  
"I'm trying."  
"Try _harder_."

"But.."  
Kazune sighed, and everything happened so fast that a second later, I found myself being pinned to the ground.

Kazune hovered over me, both of his hands resting next to my head.

"Then.. maybe I should try my best to keep you awake.."

My eyes widened and he gave a mischievous smirk before trailing a hand down my chest and body.

"What do you think I should I do, Karin?"


	22. A Simple Cold?

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

My eyes snapped open.

I clutched my head and groaned, turning on my side to avoid the burning, morning light. Closing my eyes again, I tried to fall back asleep.

That was when I remembered what had happened the night at the bath house.

My eyes widened and I sat up abruptly in bed, a little to quickly. I grew dizzy and my head throbbed once again.

"Ahh!" I touched my forehead, where a small bump had formed. Everything that had happened last night was real!

When I had slipped and fallen, when Kazune hopped the fence to grab me and take me to my room. Then he stayed with me all night. Then he leaned down to try and kiss me..

Everything was blank after that.

Oh GOD. What _happened_?!

I remembered him pushing me down on the ground and asking me what he should do to conserve our body heat, but I forgot what happened!

After that..what... Why can't I remember?

"Oh, no!"

I wrapped my arms around myself. Looking down, I saw I was clothed in my pajamas. That's when I realized I was inside my room.

My mind immediately returned to the mysterious subject.

"No way... he couldn't be THAT perverted... he would never do something like that...! R.. right?"

My heart raced in my chest and I clutched at it.

_Please don't tell me Kazune and I... No way! I would definitely remember something like that! He... knows better than to do something like that with me! I mean, we're not even married yet! Not that we WILL be... I mean... I... I probably passed out! Yeah, that sounds about right! He wouldn't fondle me in my sleep, would he?_

Would he?

My eyes widened again and I covered my mouth. My cheeks burned scarlet and I almost felt like crying. I...

I wish I could remember.

If we... if we actually _did _do it.

My hand dropped from my mouth and I pulled my buttoned pajama top from my body, staring at my bare chest.

A faraway look crossed my face and all kinds of passionate thoughts passed through my mind.

_If.. if me and Kazune.. if we did do it, he... probably touched me here. And.._

I stared down at my lap. No way.

"NO WAY! NOOOO! THAT PERVERTED LUNATIC!" I screamed and thrashed around on the bed, making my head throb, but I ignored it.

2 maids burst into the room, followed by Miyon, Rika, and my father.

My father's dark green eyes were wide and he looked rather tired. He had let his facial hair grow in several places so small, spiky gray hairs covered his chin.

His eyes were droopy and red as if he hadn't slept in days. A simple purple robe covered his tall form and a coffee mug rested in his hand. He certainly didn't look like a King, he looked like a homeless man.

"Karin-sama~!" Miyon looked excited.

"You're awake!" Rika grabbed a cup of coffee off of the platter a maid was holding and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and my father kissed me on my forehead.

"What were you screaming about? You practically woke the whole neighborhood, kiddo."

"Morning, dad. I … I was just thinking about something, is all."  
"Maybe you should try thinking a little quieter?" he laughed.

I managed a smile, but stopped when I felt my head throbbing in several places.

"Ahh.. my head is killing me!"  
Before I could snap my fingers, a maid circled my bed over to my left side and handed me a few pain pills.

"We took you to the hospital. You had a mild concussion. The doctors said you would probably sleep a bit longer, though. How are you feeling? And how is your ankle?"

"Uhh.. my head is the only thing that really hurts. I can't feel anything bad in my ankle."

"Good." my father sat on the edge of my bed.

"Dad... uh.. how did you guys find out about me? Having a concussion, I mean."

My father grimaced and Miyon and Rika giggled.

"What?" I looked back and forth between them slowly.

"Kazune-sama carried you over the fence and ended up carrying you through the men's changing room just so we could get you some help!"  
I felt my cheeks flush and my heart flutter in my chest.

"I.. I was naked in front of everyone?!"  
"No, silly," Rika folded her arms, "he gave you his bathrobe.. unfortunately, that meant he was the one half naked in front of all those people."

I felt a stab of guilt in my heart and turned to take a sip of my coffee.

"That's terrible.." I felt like crying. He'd sacrificed something like that so I at least looked decent in front of every body in the bath house. There was a likely chance reporters were there, too..

"The bad thing is, you passed out, but he didn't get a chance to tell us when. Lord knows what he could have done to you in that bath house."

_I'm pretty sure he hasn't done anything but help._

That's what I almost said, but hey, how can I be sure?

My father's phone rang and he pulled it out. He scanned the caller ID and answered it.

"King Zeus speaking. Kazuto? Hello! What?! Is it something serious?! Uhh.. okay.." my father hung up the phone before he could even walk out of the room for privacy. He spun around on his heel to stare at me. His face was pale.

"Daddy. Daddy, what is it?" My stomach dropped.

"Prince Kazune may have gotten pneumonia."

The ride to the Golden Music Kingdom was like the worst of torture.

_I read somewhere that conserving body heat with skin to skin contact is a good way.._

The castle finally came into view.

_But this could also result in one person gaining heat and the other's temperature dropping._

We were moving too slow. I snapped at the carriage driver to hurry up.

_So, in more ways than one, it really is all my fault._

We finally skidded to a halt in front of the castle and I kicked open my door. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

_It's all my fault._

I burst through the door of the castle, not bothering to wait for my father and Rika and Miyon, who were all trying to catch up. I glanced around, angry I'd forgotten where Kazune's room was.

_If Kazune dies because of me.._

I raced up the horribly long flight of stairs.

_If he dies.._

I raced down the hallway, tripping as I went, and finally found his door. I didn't hesitate to burst through it, either. Kazune was lying in bed, asleep, surrounded by maids and doctors. I threw myself down on the floor next to his bed side and sobbed into the comforter.

"Kazune," I sobbed, "I'm so sorry... It's all my fault.."  
"He has a fever. 100.2." said a doctor. Frustrated murmurs rang out and my heart broke.

"Please.. you can't die... I'll do anything. I'll take care of you! I swear! Please.. don't die because of me!"  
I felt someone tug at me, but I shook them off.

"Your highness needs to rest, Princess Karin!"

"No!" I lifted my head up to stare up at the flushed prince lying motionless on the bed. His chest rose and fell slowly.

"I don't care!" I put my hand on his. His skin was burning hot. "He's sick because of me!"

Tears poured down my cheeks like rivers. I turned to the doctors and looked back and forth through them. The maids and doctors looked defeated.

"Kazune..." I sobbed. "Please.. wake up." I put my head back on the bed and continued to drench the sheets in tears.

_**Prince Kazune's POV**_

Someone was crying next to me, and _ugh,_ my body felt hot and cold at the same time!

It was like I was standing inside of a fire, or something, but I was also frozen. Which would be weird.

I felt congested in my nose, I was naseaus, my throat was sore, my body felt heavy and weak...

I was feeling sick all over!

That's unfortunate... it was most likely from me holding Karin last night at the bathhouse-

The memories flooded through my mind and my heart began to race all over again.

I had only asked her a question before she started blushing like crazy, which probably meant I had said something that sounded different to her. And then, she just passed out!

I didn't know what to do. I kept trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't answer me at all.

I closed my eyes and unwrapped her towel, wanting so badly to look, but I'm not the type of person to take advantage of a sleeping, injured, girl.

I pressed her flush against me so we had skin to skin contact and I swear, I almost lost it when I felt her bare chest press against mine. There she was, completely naked and innocent in front of me and pressed against my body.

It was so hard to strain myself that night and think about something more appropriate.

I gave a sigh of relief when only a moment later, I felt her body heat up. I felt very cold after that, and knew I was probably getting sick, but I wasn't thinking to much of it.

As soon as she was warm enough, I threw her over my shoulder, ran outside, hopped over the fence, and carried her into the hotel from the mens bath.

Lots of people were either confused or averting their eyes. Reporters who had been standing their the whole day after realizing royalty had visited a nearby bath house began taking pictures of me and asking me to explain myself for their stupid newspapers.

I ignored them and ran for help.

Then after that, Karin went to the hospital and I hadn't seen her since.

I hoped she was alright-

"_Kazune! Please don't die! I'm so sorry for being so careless!"  
_When I came to, I struggled to open my eyes, feeling my symptoms of a cold and merely sighed.

"Ah. I think he's waking up."  
_"Kazune! Kazune! Wake up! Please, I swear, I'll do anything, I'll even take care of you until you get better... I need you to wake up for me!"_

"Princess Karin-"

"_No! Don't touch me! I'm not leaving him until he gets better!"_

Karin? Was that girl with the winy voice next to me, being so stubborn, Karin?!

I cracked open an eye and looked to my right. A girl lay next to me, her face squished into the now wet sheets.

Ugh. She was ruining my bed with her disgusting, eye watering!

I opened both eyes and stared at her for a moment, realizing she was actually crying for me.

Why would she do that?

"Prince Kazune!" the doctors looked shocked as I sat up in bed and I narrowed my eyes at her messy head of dirty blonde hair.

"Who let her into my castle?" my voice sounded slightly hoarse. "She's messing up my bed sheets and I can't get any sleep! If you're going to cry about me having a stupid, simple, _cold_, could you at least let me rest peacefully?"

Karin's sobs stopped and her head snapped up. I scanned her face and saw surprise.

Her green eyes were wide, she was in pajamas, which meant she probably left the house as soon as my father went around to tell the _whole world_ that I was sick. Her nose, cheeks, and eyes were red from crying and she looked kind of tired. Other than that, she looked well.

I was just glad she hadn't gotten sick or had fallen into a comma.

"A... cold?" she asked.

The room was dead silent and I sighed.

"Yes, you idiot. You should have asked my doctors what I actually had instead of just jumping to conclusions." I shooed her away. "Get off. You've ruined my bed enough already."  
Karin wasn't listening. Her eyes only widened again and her tears stopped.

"Y- you- he- you seriously don't have PNEUMONIA?!"

"Why the hell would I get pneumonia?" I glared.

"B-because last night- I was cold, and we had to hold each other to … eh.. stay warm... and... sometimes the opposite effect happens.."

I gave a sigh and recalled something from earlier that made me grin. Turning to my doctors, I told them they could leave and I wouldn't need anything for at least an hour.

And then we were alone.

I stared down at Karin and slowly ran a few fingers through her hair.

"This really is all your fault you know – that I've gotten sick."

Karin fumed, "Yes, I know, but I would never wish for something like that to happen."  
"I could get worse. With you being here."

Karin glared at me with her flaming green eyes, "Fine! I'm sorry I was so WORRIED that you got sick! I thought it was something serious- but obviously, it isn't, so I'll just leave!" she stood up and turned on her heel and I caught her arm. Pulling her forcefully back down on the bed so she was sitting on the edge of it right next to me, I held her close and my lips grazed her ear.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just leave."  
I could hear the embarrassment in her voice, "B-b-back home, where else?"

"I didn't say you could go home yet."  
"But you just said you would get worse if I was here in your castle!"

"Yeah, but you're all I have, remember? Who else is going to take care of me? I'm sick, did you forget?"

She stiffened, "What the heck are you talking about? You have doctors and maids, Kazune. They just left out the door."

"Uh huh," I chuckled, "And that's the last time I'll see them, until their vacation is over. Since I'm not that sick, they don't have to stay. This is their vacation week."

She whirled around to face me, "WHAT?! Then, why do I have to take care of you?!"  
"Why?" I ran a hand through my hair, "You volunteered! You said you would take care of me, no matter how long it took if I woke up, right? Well, I woke up hearing you say that over and over. Why are you changing your mind now?"

She looked flustered, "I'm not a maid! I was just worried then, that's all! You actually have people to take care of you!"

"I do not. I already told you. THE _ENTIRE _HOUSE IS TAKING A VACATION. It's just you and me."  
"You can't be serious! You can't just decide something like that!"

"_I_ didn't! _You_ volunteered! How many times do I have to say that? And you can't just leave me here, sick, can you? Are you going back on your word? This is your fault, after all!"

She jumped out of my arms and stood next to the bed, whirling around to face me.

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

I was more than angry right now! I was infuriated!

"You pervert! I'd never sit there and take care of you! All you'd do is yell insults at me! And.. well... this was a misunderstanding!"  
"No, it wasn't." he looked away and out the window. "You said it yourself. You can go ask any one."

"Stop! I'm not taking care of you, and that's FINAL!" I crossed my arms and someone knocked on the door, making me jump. Kazune and I turned to look and a doctor walked in, holding a clip board.

He walked up to me, a bored look on his face as he handed me the clip board.

I stared at it for a moment. It had some kind of check list on it.

"Uhh... are you giving this to me?" I asked, confused.

"Of course, your highness. You're going to be Kazune's nurse, right? You'll need this to nurse him back to health."

My eyes widened and the doctor shoved the clip board in my hands. Then he bowed and walked out of the room, leaving us alone AGAIN.

Kazune had a bored expression on his face as well when I turned to glare at him.

"DOES EVERY ONE IN THIS CASTLE MISUNDERSTAND EVERYTHIHNG AND JUST GO WITH IT BECAUSE THEY WANT IT TO GO THEIR WAY?!" I shouted.

Kazune held his ears, "God! Stop yelling! I'm two meters away from you!"

I ran to the window, just as a huge limo of cheering maids and doctors and butlers were taking off down the driveway. Then I saw my father, Himeka, and Rika get back in _our_ carriage, and leave.

My stomach dropped, my heart shrank, and my jaw dropped.

The only thing that could make it worse was if-

And... there goes King Zeus.

I sighed, defeated, and turned to Kazune, who was smirking.

"I think I may have a sexy nurse outfit in the house somewhere if you don't want to work in your pajamas...Or you can wear something else-"

"How about nothing?" I snapped.

Kazune raised an eyebrow and I glared piercing daggers at him.

"I meant, I'll just stay in my pajamas, you perv!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

Kazune only laughed.

"Well! Hurry up, Nurse Karin. I'm hungry. Soup would be nice. Then after that, take my temperature. Then adjust my pillows. After that, you'll have to give me some medicine. Then when I wake up again, I'll need a bath.." he smirked at the last task and I brought the clip board up to cover my beet red face.

"Uh...When did you say they were coming back again?"


	23. Dog Genes

_**Oooooh, something SCIENCY is gonna happen.**_

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

"_Oh, Nurse._.."

I gritted my teeth and tried to walk as quickly as I could down the hallway while balancing the heavy tray holding a large bowl of soup.

"Shut up. I said I'll be there in a second!"

A deep, amused laugh came from the room of the door I was just meters away from.

"You're not a very nice nurse, Karin."

"I didn't exactly sign up for this!"

"Actually, you di-"

"Quiet!" I kicked open the door with my foot and walked in the huge, peaceful room of the Prince of the GoldenMusic was sitting up in bed, thankfully, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly as the humidifier slowly puffed itself out into the air. I bit my lip when he opened his eyes and turned to look at me. A smirk crossed his lips.

"Huh. Still haven't put on the Nurse uniform, I see."

I felt my cheeks flush – both from anger and embarrassment. Mostly anger.

Looking down at my silky white pajamas, I scowled.

"Your night wear has no sex appeal. What a shame." Kazune sighed as if it was just one of life's major disappointments.

"You don't have to be such a jerk all the time, you know!"

"Why wouldn't I be mean? I have to be taken care of by an impatient little kid."  
"I'm not a little kid! I'm almost 19!"

"You're still just like a scrawny little kid. And you have a very childish personality when I think about it."  
"_I'm_ childish!" I laughed with amusement, "Aren't you the one who always starts the fights?!"

"Whatever. Just hurry up and give me my soup.

Storming over to him, I put the tray down and turned on my heel, ready to go watch some TV downstairs when Kazune stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
I turned around, blonde curls flying, "Huh? What, you never said anything else, so I was.."  
"You're supposed to be helping me eat."

"Quit acting like some perverted kid!"

He reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, you can't say that to your patient."

"But- that's so..." My cheeks burned red and he pulled me down next to him.

"It's easy-" Kazune grabbed the spoon, scooped up the soup, stared deeply into my eyes, and touched my cheek with one of his free hands so I was facing him.

"Say 'Ahhh.'" he whispered.

I could feel my heart pounding lightly into my chest. My mind went blank when I gazed back into his blue sapphires, and before I knew it, I had obeyed and could taste the hot vegetable soup on my tongue.

"See? Easy." Kazune smiled sweetly, and it was like the whole room brightned.

When I realized that he had practically charmed me, I broke free of the spell instantly and felt my cheeks burn furiously again. I jumped off of the bed and had cut across the room, pressing my back against the room door in a heartbeat.

"Y-You.. you pervert! If you can do that, you can do it yourself! I'll check on you later!"

He looked surprised as I reached for the doorknob, not taking my wide eyes off of him, missing a few times before finally grasped it and tore out of the room.

_**3 days later..**_

Not much had happened after that. I would stay at Kazune's house the whole time. I couldn't go out, anyway. I didn't have any clothes. There was a lot of meaningless quarreling between us, almost every time I walked in his room to help him. His fevers wouldn't go down, however. It was like the medicine wasn't working.

Ugh! And he was so heavy! I had to help him get to the bathroom so he could take baths or use the toilet, and sometimes he collapsed on me!

It drove me and.. my heart... INSANE.

One day, I had called one of my doctors to tell him about Kazune's symptoms and the doctors had thankfully sent me some medicine to reduce the fever.

When I opened up the package, there were needles and liquids. I read the directions and it told me to simply put the needle in his arm and extract the medicine. In about an hour, his fever would go down.

"It's just a little shot." I'd told Kazune a soon as I got the package and instructions.  
"It's not the shot I'm worried about – it's YOU. What if you end up hitting a vein and I bleed to death!? You're not exactly the most coordinate Princess in this world."

"Shut up!"

5 minutes later, I had successfully given him his shot. I waited an hour after that. Grabbing a thermometer, I went back upstairs to see Kazune.

My eyes widened. He was lying down, an arm thrown across his face, covering his eyes. He was panting like crazy and his free hand was gripping the bed sheet. From the damage done to the buttons of his shirt, I could see his chest and stomach. From the doorway I could see sweat trickling down the visible places of his body.

"Haa... haa... haa...haa..."

"Kazune, are you okay?"I hesitantly walked over to his bedside and got down on my knees.

"I'll check your temperature..."

There was an odd sound that erupted from his throat when my hand made contact with the burning skin of his forehead and I jumped back in surprise. It sounded like a growl!  
Like a... a dog's growl.

Before I could even blink, the hand that was clutching the bed released it's grip to wrap tightly around my wrist. I tried pulling it away when he quickly placed it on his hard, rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Y.. you're touch feels so good... ahhh..." he moaned once. I blinked and felt myself blush in embarrassment.

"Kazune, this isn't funny, let go of me-"

I pulled my hand, but he held it tightly. He took his arm off of his face and revealed to me his now dark, ocean blue eyes filled with passion and a bit of something else..

"Karin... don't pull away from me." he sat up and grabbed me, pulling me on the bed and in his lap.

My back pressed against his stomach and chest. His hands wrapped around me in a loving embrace from behind.

"I … I feel so strange..." he whispered in my ear, placing a burning kiss on my neck. I squirmed, trying to break free, but It was no use! Kazune's hands roamed my body and I couldn't do much about it.

Soon, my own body was feeling as hot as my cheeks. His hands brushed across my chest and my eyes widened. He lifted my shirt and touched my stomach, moving his hands in massaging motions and biting my ear roughly.

_Oh, god, what in the world is wrong with him?! And- oh, his body feels so nice and warm... WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

"Let me go." my voice shook, even though I tried so hard to make it sound strong and demanding.

Kazune paused and his head lowered next to my head. He whispered low in my ear.

"Now, why would I do that, Kariiiiiiiiiiin?" he growled.

I stiffened and he claimed my ear again. I gripped the bed sheets and let out a whimper.

Why wasn't I fighting back, dammit?!

One of Kazune's hands reached to graze across my knee and the other cradled my face for a moment before brushing across my sensitive neck.

"Kazune, plea...se, stop..."  
Had I given him the wrong medicine somehow? I twisted around in his arms so we were facing each other and I was sitting in between his legs. He was searching my eyes with his dark ocean ones and his cheeks were red. His tongue darted out to lick his lips before he bit the bottom one.

…..In a some how pretty sexy way.

Almost forgetting what I was supposed to do, I reached up to touch his forehead. He reached up to hold my wrist before putting it on his exposed chest. His skin was hot and his heart was pounding in a mixed rate.

I pretended not to notice, trying so hard to hide my blush.

"I... Kazune, I think you have a fever-"

He grabbed my other hand and kissed my fingers.  
"Mmmn... maybe so..." was his only answer.

An alarm went off then, it was the alarm next to his bed. It was 2 in the after noon – time for his bath.

"Kazune, I need you to let me go so I can help you get to the bathroom."  
"Why?"

"Why? So you can take your bath."  
"Only if you go in with me."  
"Quit being a pervert!"

"I can't help it, Karin. Really. I can't control my feelings right now. I feel like my heart will burst if we don't...don't..." his voice trailed off as he leaned in to try and kiss me.

The alarm went off again, an annoying BEEP sound that I was actually kind of pissed at.

Grabbing Kazune's hand, I gently pulled him out of bed and led him to the bathroom. Opening the door, I let him rest against the wall so I could find him a towel. When I got back to the bathroom, he had already started undressing. His shirt was off, revealing those oh so gorgeous, to die for abs and that toned chest.

And, oh my, he was working on his pants now.

"Wa—wai... what are you doing?!"

He merely blinked and turned to look at me, "Getting ready for my bath."  
"You're supposed to do that when I leave!" I covered my eyes with my hands so I wasn't looking at him. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Karin... Do you want me to undress you? I can, but you have to take the bath with me."

I felt him grab my wrists and gently take them from my face. I looked away.

"I'm not taking a bath with you. Who knows what you would do? Plus, you're a guy. And I'm a girl."  
It was silent for a moment before Kazune gave a soft laugh.

"You naughty girl. I never said anything about sex, but, if you want it, I'm willing to-"  
Within seconds, I had pulled away from him, slammed the door shut, and was sliding down the door, staring up at the ceiling. Thank goodness. If I hadn't gotten out of there in time, I would have probably went with whatever he was planning, I swear.

My heart was pounding softly in my chest. I reached up to feel it.

Later, I hurried downstairs to find the medicine and the needle. I read the tiny container the liquid was in.

"What the hell?! _Dog Genes_!?"

In plain print, that's what the words were saying. Clear as crystal. The doctor had given me dog genes instead of medicine!  
I put everything down and slammed my head against the wall repeatedly until I finally built up enough patience to finally call the doctor.

The phone rang once, twice, and the doctor finally picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Ah, Princess Karin! How is the nurse business going?"  
"HORRIBLE! YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG MEDICINE!"  
"Oh, dear... what did we end up sending you?"

"DOG GENES. YOU SENT ME DOG GENES. AND NOW THE PRINCE OF THE GOLDENMUSIC KINGDOM IS ACTING LIKE A TOTAL PERVERT!"

"I'm so sorry, your highness, I sincerely apologize, my assistant mixed up the names of the medicines, apparently... uh... please wait about an hour for the genes to wear off.. I'll send you the correct prescription immediately!"  
I hung up and gave a deep sigh.

60 minutes.

I was going to have to survive 60 minutes of Kazune's "pervertedness."

There was a crashing sound upstairs that made me snap to attention. Scared it was Kazune collapsing somewhere in the bathroom, I dashed up the long flight of stairs and threw open the bathroom without hesitation.  
Kazune was standing on his knees on the floor, using his arms to support his upper body weight. He was panting, he probably got dizzy!  
"Kazune – Kazune, are you alright?" I ran over to him and dropped to my knees, trying to help him up without seeing any of his private parts.

"I.. I'm fine, just got a little light headed."

I threw his arm over my shoulder and tried to help him up when I slipped on some of the bath water that was splashed over the ground.

Gasping, I fell over. Kazune wrapped an arm around my head so I wouldn't hurt it and he ended up falling on top of me in the process. I opened my eyes. Kazune was staring down at me, his eyes opening and closing as if he was trying to stay awake.

"Are... are you okay..?" he asked, still panting.

"I'm fine, tha-" I was cut off when his eyes shut and he passed out, collapsing on top of me.


	24. The Nurse Who Actually Did Her Job Right

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

"Kazune?"

There was no answer.

When he became unresponsive, I panicked. Sitting up gently, but struggling under his weight, I pressed my hands down to my sides to support myself and tried to lift his head. After a moment, I was able to get out from under him and rest him against the cool tiled floor. It took awhile, but I managed to get his robe over his body so I wouldn't _see_ him.

I put my hands on either side of his head and bent down near his mouth. It was a second before I felt his warm breath tickle my ear. I pulled away. He was still breathing.

_Maybe I'll have to get him to a doctor. I should try and wake him up myself, right? Since he passed out? Ugh.._

"Kazune? Kazune, can you hear me?!" I leaned down next to his ear.

Kazune's breathing became heavier, I watched his chest rise and fall. A few seconds later, he muttered something and turned on his side, using his hands as a pillow.

I frowned. Had he seriously fallen asleep or something?  
I took a moment to stare at his peaceful expression. How could such a beautiful guy be so off and on kind and rude? I remembered our Ferris wheel ride, when he had held me to protect me, the beach when he jumped in the ocean to save me... all of our other heart pounding moments..

"Karin..."  
I jumped when I heard him mumble my name in his sleep.

Blushing a little, I crawled up toward his head and gently lifted him so he was laying down on my lap.

He was too heavy for me to move myself, so I lay back and let him sleep.

Stroking my fingers through his perfect, shiny blonde hair, I sighed.

"What am I going to do with you...?"

A few minutes later, Kazune sat up and turned to look at me.

"Y-you woke up!" I gasped.

"What in the world did you _give _me?"

_**Later...**_

_**Kazune's POV  
**_Dog genes.

Wow.

I couldn't believe how dumb this whole thing was. I mean, how in the hell do you give someone dog genes? And how in the hell does it affect a human like... how it affected me?!

I glared at my stupid nurse as she peeked through the door, carrying a bunch of wet towels and clothes that had been washed but were still damp.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked, stepping into my room.

"I'm fine, but, it's kind of scary trying to figure out how else you'll ruin my health, so.. could you hurry up and do whatever it is you need to do?"

The Princess grimaced, "Well, I've apologized so many times already! I didn't know about the dog genes until the doctor said something! And, too bad for you, what I need to do now is going to take a while!" she held up the clothes, "I'm going to hang these on the balcony." she ran over to the glass doors and pushed them open.

I watched her hang up the clothes lines and tensed.

"What are you doing?" my stomach twisted. She was too short to hang the clothes where a line had been, attached to the trees on the sides of the balcony way above her head. She had to put her knee on the railing protecting her from falling off of the top floor of the castle, push herself upwards, and reach in order to successfully hang something.

Just an incorrect shift of her weight forward and she would plummet to her death.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "I'm just hanging up clothes – the maid's taught me the proper way to do it when I was little – It's something I'm really good at!"

"I don't need my clothes hung. We have driers. Get out off the balcony." I gripped the bed sheets as I felt my stomach twist in worry again. I felt sweat trickle down my forehead.

"I still want to do it! You can't get rid of me that easily." she laughed and reached forward to pin a shirt to the clothes line. I watched her closely, unsettled.

If I was brave enough and not worried about awkwardness, I'd run over and snatch her from the railing, but...

"Ah, this will take forever!"

Karin tossed a bed sheet over the clothesline and had to reach further to pin it with a clip.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the annoying covers off of myself – almost tripping on them as I staggered to my feet. My body felt unbelievably heavy. I was dizzy from moving so quickly.

But I ran anyway. Even though I felt like I was really going to vomit – I ran for her.

Heart pounding, body aching, I burst through the doors and threw my arms out...

_**Princess Karin's POV**_

Just a little further and I would finally pin the towel! I reached forward, hearing footsteps behind me when I shifted my weight...

"AH!"

I screamed when I felt myself fall forward. I didn't have anything in front of me except air to grab.

As I panicked and lost my balance, I new I was going to die. Underneath me was just concrete – no bushes, or anything. However, as soon as I finally fell forward, screaming as I realized my life was in danger..

"Karin!"

I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, stopping me. I froze, staring down at the concrete ground about 100 feet down that I could have died from hitting. A moment after calming down, I twisted around.

"Kazu-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kazune lifted me off of the balcony and wrapped both of his arms around me so tightly I couldn't breathe. We sank to the ground as he buried his face in my neck. His arm wrapped around my head, his fingers in my hair, and another arm was wrapped around my back.

He continued to crush me to his body even though I tried pulling away from him several times, he wouldn't let me go.

"Kazune, we need to get you back to bed..." I gently hugged him back. He squeezed me even tighter.

"Mmm..."  
"K-Kazune..."

"Don't you _EVER_ do something that stupid again." He growled into my ear.

"But I was just..." my voice trailed off as I thought about how dumb it really was to hang clothes on a balcony in such a dangerous way.

He had been worried about me, and he had just saved my life.

"...thank you... for saving me..." I said in a soft voice.

Kazune pulled away from me to look into my eyes.

"You're such... an idiot."

I managed a small smile before standing up and helping him back to his bed.

"You should get some rest. It's almost 10." I pulled up a chair and watched him lay down.

"Okay." Kazune turned on his side so he wasn't facing me.

I pouted, "You're just going to go to sleep like that? Without saying anything?"  
"What's wrong with that?" he muttered sleepily.

"Well, you could at least say goodnight."

"You don't deserve a 'goodnight.' You're a horrible nurse."

"But-" I gripped my pants and was about to protest when I just decided to let it go. I was a horrible nurse, that was obvious.

A moment of awkward silence passed when I thought Kazune was asleep. He shifted in his bed suddenly, turning so he was facing me. He propped himself up with an elbow and gave me a mischievous smirk.

"I almost forgot. It's your first night here. Where are you going to sleep?"  
"There should be a guest room-" his question caught me off guard, and before I could even finish my sentence, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed. I landed sitting on my calves and straddling his legs.

"Kazune, stop it!" I gasped.

"Maybe you should sleep with me, then." he chuckled and leaned forward to bite my ear playfully.

"Ah." I shut my eyes as my face slowly turned red. "That hurts..!"

"Does it?" Kazune grabbed my hips and pulled me into his lap. I gasped and put my hands on his shoulders, attempting to pull away.

"You're going to get me sick, too, if you...ahhn...!" he kissed his way down my neck and traced his fingers across he buttons of my pajama top.

"We should get you out of this. I might have something you could fit... _after wards._"

I blushed and let out another moan, "A-after wards? What do you...nn..." his tongue grazed across my neck before he kissed my jawline.

"Perhaps you do deserve a reward... you have taken good care of me today, after all."

He kissed my cheek.

"What will it be? Anything you want. I'll give it to you..."

"...I want you to let go of me!" I snapped out of my trance like state of feeling his love bites and caresses before pushing him roughly down on the bed. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stomped out of the room.

"Good _night_."

_**The Next Morning...**_

I sat up abruptly in bed and turned to look at the clock, sighing as I realized it was only 9 :45. I hadn't slept in like I had thought I would. I was so exhausted from yesterday that I was asleep before I had even hit the bed. I'd taken a nice shower before bed that had actually kind of relaxed me.

It was time to take Kazune's temperature.

I stood out of bed, stretching a moment before quietly walking down the hallway toward his room.

"Kazune...?" I opened his bedroom door slowly.

I was surprised to see that he was out of bed, leaning on the railing of the balcony, staring out at the morning sky. A bird landed on the balcony and chirped. I bit back a laugh when he shooed it away.

I walked across the room to join him. "Morning!"

Kazune turned around, his eyes bright from the sun shining. He looked much better – normal, actually. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

I took out the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth, beaming. A second later, the thermometer beeped and I took it back to look at the temperature.

I cheered, "Oh, my goodness! You're temperature's normal! You don't have a fever! How are you really feeling?"

"I said I felt fine." Kazune said bluntly, blinking in confusion.

"Fine! He said he feels fine!"

I had actually nursed him back to health! I couldn't believe it! I jumped around the room, dancing and skipping and jumping around on the bed, seriously excited that I had achieved something that was very important to me.

**Later...**

"Well, his fever is gone, his heart rate is normal, and the genes seem to have worn off. Prince Kazune should be fine." the doctor took out his pen and scribbled something down on his clip board.

I threw my hands up victoriously and danced around again.

Miyon and Rika giggled and Yuki walked over to congratulate me.

"Great job, Princess Karin. I didn't think you'd be able to do it."

My confidence dropped, "Whaa...? Even you, Yuki?"

Miyon laughed, "Well, Karin-sama's not exactly the most coordinated person.."  
I shot her a glare and Kazune grabbed his pillow, smashing it over his head and ears.

"Will you all please be quiet?! I'm trying to sleep here!" he groaned.

"Alright, Karin-sama, it's time we get home!" Rika grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Bye, Prince Kazune!"

"Bye, Kazune-sama!"

"Hope you feel much better tomorrow."  
"Goodbye, your highness. I'll expect an appointment to be made the next time you feel sick."  
"Whatever."  
As everyone cleared out, I pulled away from Rika, who had to take a sudden call.

I walked back into Kazune's room, "Sooooo?"

"You're still here?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I deserve something, don't I?"

"No. Unless you want advice for how to not totally fail at being a nurse."

I gritted my teeth, "Just say thank you and I can leave."

"Thank you? Why would I-"  
"Your welcome!" I laughed and ran out of the room and left the castle. I was about to jump in the carriage after the butler opened the door for me when Rika dropped her phone. Miyon looked wide eyed with worry.

I stopped in my tracks, my smile fading. "What is it?"

Rika stammered, "Y.. your bunny adoption center... your father wants to CLOSE it!"

And so, my level of happiness plummeted once again.

Princess Karin was in a world of darkness.


End file.
